Playing God, But Raising Hell
by EClareObsession
Summary: Jude and the rest of G-Major are over-whelmed after Patsy's death. Jude turns to Spiederman for comfort. BTW: rating might go higher! juderman
1. Chapter 1

**BTW: Jude and Spiederman are not dating. **

**BTW number 2: For the flashback I changed what happened to Patsy before she died! Just letting you know that; that isn't the real thing that happened; I'm just changing the lines and a few other things that happened! So don't be all mad that I changed it! lol. **

* * *

"I'm sorry, but Patsy Sewer has not made it. I'm sorry for your loss" The doctor told Jude and Jamie. Jude's mouth opened and her throat jumped. She covered her mouth, as tears began to roll down her rose cheeks. Jamie stared forward not blinking at all, as the tears built up in his eyes, and he could hardly breath.

The next day at G-Major Jude arrived in the same clothes that she wore the night before. She walked up to SME, who were all quiet, and sad.

"Hi" Jude said quietly as she sat next to Spiederman. No one replied. Every one was too sad to even speak. Spiederman looked at Jude, and Jude looked at him. He then held her hand, and Jude softly smiled, but then tears began to fall from her eyes, she leaned her head on Spiederman's shoulder, as they grasped hands tightly.

* * *

Jude was sitting in Studio A, when Tommy walked in.

"Why you here?" Tommy asked.

"I need to be here, Tommy, this is all I have left" Jude answered, Tommy leaned on the wall, as he looked at Jude who was sitting down by the soundboard.

"I understand, Jude. Patsy was- Patsy was a one of a kind person. She was unique" Tommy tried to understand.

"Tommy .. that's not it, you don't understand. Patsy was my best friend. You were only right about one thing .. she was one of a kind. I mean .. she shoved Karma in cake for calling me a slut. Patsy was the only friend that understood every thing. Sure .. Spiederman does too .. but Patsy was one of a kind .. and now she's gone" Jude replied. Tommy nodded.

"Jude .. losing some one isn't easy. I've lost many people in my life .. and most of them still cross my mind from time to time. You might think that I don't understand. But I do. I understand that tears come to your eyes every 5 minutes. I understand that when ever you turn your head you'll imagine her sitting right next to you .. I understand Jude ... I really do" Tommy stated.

"It sucks .. really bad" Jude began to cry "I could'a stopped her. She walked right passed me before she got in to that car. Her life was in my hands, and I threw it away! She could still be alive! She could still be here .." Jude blamed herself.

"It's not your fault, Jude, she was overwhelmed, and she had way to much beer. No one could save her. Jamie tried to and she pushed him in to a table, do you really think she would let you stop her?" Tommy asked.

"I know, Tommy, I do know, it's still hard to know that she was standing right in front of me before she died" Tommy held Jude in his arms, as she cried and cried harder and harder by the second. After they hugged Jude went in to the G-Major alley. It was raining and thundering really hard. Jude was already soaked and she was only out there for a minute. She slid down the wall, and cried. Soon the door opened to reveal Spiederman. He sat next to Jude, now he was also soaking. They looked at each other, then Spiederman pulled her in to a hug, as they both cried. They remained silent as they hugged and cried in each others shoulders. Jude stood up and paced, Spiederman then stood up, and they began to walk together. "Why did she have to die?" Jude asked as they walked. Spiederman shrugged.

"It sucks" Spiederman replied. Jude nodded. They walked together, Jude still was hysterically crying, while Spiederman was lightly crying.

* * *

Jude arrived home where she found that Sadie was gone. She sat on the couch and grabbed her guitar. She began to play it.

**_"Watch me burn like a shooting star  
you never thought I'd get this far  
turn to dust in the atmosphere  
don't you blink I might disappear"_**

Jude sang Patsy's song. She played it slower since she was sad. She began to think of what happened before Patsy died.

**FLASHBACK**

_Patsy walked in to G-Major in search of her Shooting Star demo. Jude, and Jamie came in after her, following her. Jamie grabbed Patsy's arm and stepped in front of her. _

_"Patsy! Shooting Star is what will get you to the top! With out that song Darius will fire you!" Jamie warned Patsy_

_"Shooting Star is crap! You screwed my song over, Jammy" Patsy said, pushing Jamie aside. Jamie grabbed her arm again, but this time she pushed him into a glass table. He fell on one side, causing the other side to go up, Jude kneeled down to Jamie, to see his arm cut, Jamie sat up. _

_"Forgot me, stop Patsy, maybe she'll listen to you!" Jamie demanded. Jude nodded and went after Patsy who was in Darius' office. Jude lightly grabbed Patsy's arm, causing Patsy to face Jude. _

_"Pats, listen to me. I'm not like Jamie, okay? I'm your friend! So just listen to me! Take a seat, and think about what your doing!" Jude tried to calm Patsy down. _

_"What's there to think about!?" Patsy yelled, as tears came to her eyes, Jamie walked in to the room, watching what was happening. "Jamie, over there, ruined me!" Patsy yelled, as she fought the tears back. "He never loved me! He never supported me, all he did was turned me and my music in to crap!" _

_"Patsy, Pats!" Jude yelled, then Patsy picked up the lap-top that contained her Shooting Star demo and smashed it on the ground. she kicked it. "Patsy! Sit down!" Jude screamed, trying to help Patsy realize what was going on. _

_"You know what you and Jamie should date! Your both trying to control me! Maybe you guys can play doctor by cleaning up Jammy's arm! .. All I know is I hope that I never see you or this place ever again" Patsy stormed out. _

_"PATSY WAIT!" Jude yelled_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

The words 'Patsy Wait!' echoed in Jude's head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the review! This chapter is going to be longer! The first chapter was pretty short, sorry about that!**

**BTW: I don't really like this chapter. It's kind of bad; next chapter will be REALLY long, and a lot better!**

**Again; this chapter is a bit short, and I'm truly sorry about that! Next chapter will be like twice as long! And maybe even longer!**

* * *

Jude woke up the next morning, to her ringing alarm clock. She yawned and hit the top of it, she sat up and remembered that it was Monday and she had school. She stood up, and grabbed a pair of jeans and a baggy gray sweatshirt. She put make-up on, and did her hair. She hardly cared what she looked like. She went downstairs and made toast, she is sitting at the table eating it, and looking at the newspaper. Sadie came downstairs.

"Good morning, sweetheart" Sadie greeted her sister, Sadie felt terrible about what happened to Patsy, and she knew Jude would be depressed about it.

"Hi" Jude said softly, she then looked at the front page of the newspaper that read 'Patsy Sewer, Punk Princess, Found Dead'. Then it had a picture of Patsy performing, and an article about how she was in a car crash, and how she was dead. Jude put the newspaper down, and stormed out of the house, she waited on the steps for Spiederman. Once he arrived she ran to his car. "Hey" She said softly once she was in the car.

"Hi, how you holding up?" Spiederman asked, Jude shrugged, she wasn't too sure on how to answer. She didn't want to sound helpless and say; 'I cried all night, and made 10 songs that were all sad'. And she didn't want to lie and sound like she didn't care by saying; 'I'm so happy! I came up with the best song ideas!'. She decided to answer a lot simpler.

"I'm fine" Jude answered. She began to think about what happened before her and Patsy went on the road trip.

**flashback**

_Jude and her dad were on the front lawn. Jude was watching her dad finish fixing the front fence. _

_"I still don't understand why we don't have any ham, and why this fence is down on the ground!" Mr Harrison, also known as Stewart said to his daughter. Jude lightly laughed. _

_"Patsy needed ham, I guess" Jude answered, laughing. Her dad went inside, and Patsy pulled up. Jude walked over to Patsy's car. "Hey, what's up?" Jude asked. _

_"Want to get away from hell job and have some real fun?" Patsy asked, Jude smiled. _

_"What would we do?" Jude asked. _

_"Road trip, I thought that you were smarter then that!" Patsy joked, Jude rolled her eyes, not at the comment about her 'smartness' but about what she wanted to do. _

_"Pats, you know that you and I have a job. A job that keeps your car moving. So I don't think it's the best idea for us to piss Darius off" Jude replied. Patsy rolled her eyes. _

_"Have you ever not acted like a school girl?" Patsy asked._

_"The night that I met you, and plenty of other crazy nights!" Jude answered. _

_"Then prove to the whole world that Jude Harrison isn't the biggest wimp ever!" Patsy replied. Jude smiled and got in to the car. _

**end of flashback**

They arrived at school, and got out of the car. They stood by the car and stared at the school.

"You go first" Spiederman broke the silence.

"I don't want to go .. it's like hell; but with books" Jude replied, Spiederman laughed.

"Let's ditch" Spiederman stated.

"Seriously?" Jude asked.

"No joke" Spiederman answered.

"Let's do it!" Jude responded. The two got back in the car and began driving. They turned the music up really loud, and sang along to every song that they knew.

**_"But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth  
My hearts crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open, and I  
Keep bleeding"_**

Jude, and Spiederman jokingly sang along to Leona Lewis' hit song; Bleeding Love. They laughed hysterically. Soon they arrived at the train tracks. They sat on the bridge above the tracks.

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like if I never found out about the Spiederman Mind Explosion?" Jude asked Spiederman. Spiederman paused.

"I wouldn't have a life" He answered, causing Jude to laugh, then causing Spiederman to laugh.

"That would mean that you and I would never of dated" Jude thought, as the two became serious. They were inches away from each other, and were about to kiss, but were interrupted by a yell.

"Vincent Tyler Spiederman, get your ass down here!" A female voice yelled. Spiederman and Jude looked down to see Mrs. Spiederman. Spied and Jude looked at each other, worried of what was to come. They went down to where Spiederman's mom was.

"How did you find us?" Spiederman asked his mom.

"I got a call from your school saying that Vincent Spiederman hadn't arrived yet. So I went to find you. I expected that you would be at the gross apartment; I think you guys call it 821" Spiederman's mom was interrupted by Spiederman

"Dude, it's 620" Spiederman corrected his mother, she rolled her eyes.

"As I was saying; I was going to 620, and saw your car, so I pulled over and saw that you and Jude were about to kiss!" His mom explained. Spiederman became embarrassed. "Just get in your car and go to school. And no; your not in trouble. But if you ever do it again, your in deep shit" Mrs. Spiederman warned her son. She then drove off.

"I never knew your mom was _that _scary!" Jude told Spiederman. Spiederman laughed.

"That's her when she's calm!" Spiederman replied. The two go back in to the car and drove to school. They got in to the school and went to math class. They quietly opened the door to reveal they're teacher, Ms. Brackinson, doing a math problem on the board, so they slowly and quietly opened the door.

"Vincent, Jude, sit down, and after class expect your late slips" Ms. Brackinson told the two. They rolled they're eyes and sat down next to each other. Behind them were Wally and Kyle.

"Last year of school and we got a late slip" Spiederman joked. Jude laughed.

"We always get detentions, who cares about a late slip!" Jude replied, Spiederman and her laughed.

"Ms. Harrison, Mr. Spiederman anything you'd like to share?" Ms. Brackinson asked.

"No, besides the fact that Wally keeps kicking my chair!" Spiederman lied. Kyle, Spiederman, and Jude laughed hysterically.

"Fine. Mr. Robbins detention after school!"

"But I only kicked his chair because Kyle punched my stomach, and I jumped!" Wally then lied. Jude and Spiederman were laughing harder and harder by the moment.

"I only punched him because Jude gave me 5 bucks too!" Kyle then lied, now Spiederman was the only one laughing.

"I only gave him 5 dollars because Spiederman gave me 10 dollars to tell him to punch him!" Jude lied. Now the whole class was quietly laughing at they're lies.

"All 4 of you! Detention after school!" Ms. Brackinson yelled. "Now! Can all you _children _act mature for 5 minutes so that this class can learn some thing?!"

"Yes we can" Wally answered.

"We can ... just not Wally" Spiederman mumbled, Jude laughed hysterically. After math class the 4 were walking down the halls.

"Thanks a lot you guys! I have detention now!" Wally said, as they all walked.

"We always get detention, what's the big deal!?" Spiederman asked.

"I had a date with Veronica after school"

"That ugly girl from history?" Spiederman asked.

"Yeah" Wally answered, Jude, Spiederman, and Kyle laughed.

"I thought you could do a little better then that!" Kyle joked. Wally rolled his eyes. After school and detention SME and Jude were at G-Major, in the lobby talking, when Darius approached. He handed them invitations.

"What are these?" Kyle asked as he opened his.

"Patsy's memorial is on Friday, be there" Darius answered. He then walked away.

"You guys .. we can't let Darius do Patsy's memorial" Jude told the guys.

"What are we going to do?" Spiederman asked. Jude shrugged.

"Sneak in, and steal her ashes?" Jude thought. The 4 smiled, and nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! :)**

**Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**This chapter is pretty long, not as long as I wanted it to be :( lol**

**BTW: The beginning of this chapter is very similar to the real scenes, but it changes a lot through out the chapter!**

* * *

It was 12:00 A.M. when Jude and Spiederman walked in to G-Major, they were both wearing all black (including beanies, and lines on they're faces) They held they're flashlights as they looked at the dark G-Major. They made sure no one was there and then entered Darius' office. They stood by the vase, scared of holding Patsy's ashes.

"Well, pick it up!" Jude whispered.

"No! Her ghost will probably give me a wedgie!" Spiederman replied, Jude looked at him weirdly "I know; there's some thing really wrong with me" Spiederman added. Jude smiled, and Spiederman and her walked closer to the vase.

"It's so weird .. I mean, how can her whole personality fit in a vase?" Jude asked. Spiederman shrugged

"It's sad" Spiederman replied. He then picked up the vase. "Patsy Sewer .. we're taking you out for one last party" Spiederman said, looking at the vase. Jude had tears come to her eyes as she stared down at the vase, that held Patsy's ashes. Jude softly touched it with her fingers. Jude fought back all the tears. Spiederman saw the expression on her face, "Jude, it's okay, Patsy at least now gets to be some where where she doesn't have to pay for her vodka" Spiederman said, cheering up Jude "And I doubt that she would want you to be sad, so lift that face up!" Spiederman added. Jude laughed and the two were out the door.

* * *

The next day they were in 620, deciding what would be at her memorial.

"Legendary Patsy jacket" Kyle said.

"Check" Wally replied, throwing Kyle the jacket.

"Legendary rock barbie doll?" Spiederman asked.

"Check" Wally said before he threw it to Kyle. Jude walked in with the vase in her hands.

"Patsy ashes? ... check" Jude said sounding sad. There was a silence as Jude put the ashes down on the table, and they all looked at the vase, and then at each other.

"Hey, should I put these lyrics with every thing?" Wally asked, as he looked down at a bunch of pieces of paper. Jude walked over and grabbed them.

"Patsy sang this for me at the beach .. do you have any more of these?" Jude asked, as she read over the first paper, recognizing the lyrics.

"Yeah" Wally said, handing her 5 more small sheets of paper. Jude smiled and was out the door.

* * *

It was the time of the memorial and they were at the beach. Jude held her guitar and watched as all of Patsy's friends, or people that Patsy knew surrounded the fire. Spiederman put the last picture on the memorial rock.

"Well most of you were really close to Patsy. And we will all miss her. This is the last song that Patsy sang before she died, and it goes like this" Jude announced. She then began to play guitar chords.

**_"Somewhere there's a sea that has no other side  
Somewhere there's an airplane lost, beyond the sky  
So fly us up, above the clouds  
Live your life, where you are now_**

**_In the darkness round the sun  
Theres a light behind your eyes  
When you've lost the will to run  
You can feel it start to shine  
When the rain falls down so hard  
And you don't know where to start  
Ohh, drowning in the sun_**

**_ooh, ooh, ooh yeah  
oh, ooh_**

**_Somewhere someone thinks they've found their perfect love  
And you think you've found the answer to all of this  
So hang on  
Sometimes we miss  
I'll be your perfect kiss_**

**_In the darkness round the sun  
Theres a light behind your eyes  
When you've lost the will to run  
You can feel it start to shine  
When the rain falls down so hard  
And you don't know where to start  
drowning in the sun_**

**_drowning in the sun_**

**_Drownding in the sun"_**

Jude sang. She played the last chord on her guitar. Once she was done, she saw how every one was smiling, but had tears in they're eyes. Every one clapped, and Jude smiled.

Once the memorial was over, Jude and Spiederman took Patsy's fish, and her ashes by the ocean. Spiederman poured the ashes in the water, then Jude poured the fish in the water. They stood there in complete silence as the waves crashed. Jude felt tears coming to her eyes, and she knew for fact that she couldn't keep them all back, she finally just let go. Jude began hysterically crying; Spiederman walked over to her and hugged her tightly, and she hugged back.

"It's okay, Jude, it's okay" Spiederman assured her.

* * *

The next day Jude was in Studio A working on a new song by herself.

**_"Sitting down on a rooftop"_**

Jude sang. But she didn't like the way that sounded.

"Oh My God!!" Jude whined.

"What's the matter?" She heard some one say. She looked back to see Spiederman.

"I can't find the right words for a song" Jude admitted.

"Sing what line you want to change" Spiederman demanded.

**__**

"Sitting down on a rooftop"

Jude sang. Spiederman thought for a minute

"Try Crouched Down On A Rooftop" Spiederman suggested, he then walked off. Jude began to sing.

**_"Crouched down on a rooftop"_**

Jude sang, she smiled, and felt like that line fit perfectly. That night at 6:00 P.M. SME and Jude were at Open Mic night. The Open Mic night was at G-Major, but fans were allowed to come to. The place was packed and they were just beginning.

"Hey every one" Darius said in to the microphone. Every one was cheering like crazy. "Well; tonight is going to be lots of fun. We have some of our best artist performing, and trust me they're gonna blow you out!" Darius assured the crowd. "Well our first artist .. is one of my favorites, Miss. Jude Harrison" Darius announced. The crowd went wild. All the paparazzi flashed they're cameras as Jude walked out and sat down with her acoustic guitar.

"Well; I hope I'm one of Darius' favorites!" Jude said smiling "Here's a new song; I needed to get all my feelings out, and I decided to get them out with this song" Jude announced. "Well here is my new song; It's called 'Rooftops'." Jude began playing her guitar and then began singing.

**_"Crouched down on a rooftop  
In my mother's high-heeled shoes  
I'm wondering if I will drop  
Fly away with you_**

**_I can smell the rain coming  
But I won't leave until it falls  
I'm gonna soak in its down-pour  
Til I hear my mother's calls_**

**_Cause I am playing God  
I am raising hell  
As far as I can tell  
I am all alone  
Alone in this world  
Alone, with you_**

**_I carry Spring rain in my hair  
Weighted sorrow in perfect clouds  
Bursting in the air  
Wash away and drown_**

**_I am playing God  
I am raising hell  
As far as I can tell  
I am all alone  
Alone in this world  
Alone, with you_**

**_The roof slips beneath my feet  
As the branches back away from me  
The softest grass turns to concrete  
But I will fly  
I will fly  
You will see_**

**_Cause I am playing God  
I am raising hell  
As far as I can tell  
I am all alone  
Alone in this world  
Alone"_**

Jude sang. Once she hit that last chord on her guitar; the crowd went wild. Wally, Spiederman, and Kyle were standing together and they were all blown away. Especially Spiederman.

"Thank you" Jude said in to the microphone she got off stage.

* * *

After the Open Mic night Jude was at 620 rollerblading. She had been there for about a half hour or an hour. Spiederman walked in and smiled at the site.

"Remember when I did this before you and I started dating?" Spiederman asked, Jude laughed.

"That was the craziest fight ever. We were fighting about .. God knows what!" Jude replied. Spiederman laughed and then put rollerblades on. He began rollerblading with Jude.

"Want to race, Harrison?" Spiederman asked.

"Want to get your ass kicked, Vincent?" Jude joked. Spiederman smiled.

"I think it's your ass that will be kicked!" Spiederman replied. The two began racing, and joking around. During one of the races Spiederman tripped over a drumstick, and when he fell he hit Jude's leg, causing her to fall and to bang the drums, making the drums cause a huge boom. The two laughed hysterically.

They continued to joke around, and had a lot of fun. After rollerblading they began wrestling. Spiederman called himself the "Unicorn Lover" and Jude called herself the "Jude-tastic". They had so much fun, and they kept doing weird stuff. They wrestled, rollerbladed, played music, did running obstacles, and so much more.

After 4 entire hours of non-stop joking around they were tired as hell.

"My God, who knew that me and you could do that much in only 4 hours?" Jude asked, as the two sat on the couch, and drank water.

"Trust me, I thought we would do double that much stuff!" Spiederman replied. Jude laughed and layed her head on Spiederman's shoulder.

"Thanks for the help on the song. I just couldn't fix the first line!" Jude thanked Spiederman.

"No prob, I knew that with out a little touch of Spiederman, it wouldn't be good" Spiederman joked.

"I disagree; I think the first line made the whole song suck!" Jude joked back.

"Better start running, Harrison!" Spiederman warned her, Jude stood up and ran while Spiederman chased her.

"Spied! No!" Jude yelled, scared of what he would do when he caught up to her.

"Run faster!" Spiederman joked, as he sprinted up to her and tackled her on the ground. Jude laughed hysterically as he tickeled her. Once he stopped tickling her the two were inches away from kissing. They were about to kiss when ..

"Wow, look at the time! I think I should be going" Jude said, stopping the kiss that was about to happen. Spiederman was shocked, and felt completely rejected. Jude stood up and walked out the door. Spiederman sat there feeling completely broken.

* * *

Wally and Kyle came to 620, to see Spiederman laying on the couch with his guitar. He softly played chords. They walked in and saw the depressed Spiederman.

"What's the matter, dude?" Wally asked. Spiederman continued to softly play the acoustic guitar, not wanting to talk about his rejection.

"Hello!" Kyle yelled. "Is he passed out?" Kyle asked Wally.

"He wouldn't be playing the guitar is he was passed out!" Wally reminded Kyle.

"DUDE!" Kyle yelled.

"What?!" Spiederman snapped, as he stopped playing the guitar.

"Why are you so depressed?!" Wally asked. Spiederman rolled his eyes.

"Maybe because I got rejected" Spiederman answered.

"What happened?" Kyle asked.

"Jude and I were having a lot of fun hanging out, and we were just joking around. Well; we were sitting down and talking for a little bit when we started joking around again. And I was chasing her. After about five minutes of chasing her around, I finally caught up to her. And when I did I started tickling her, and she was dying laughing. And when I stopped we noticed that we were really close. We were about to kiss when she stood up and said 'Look at the time, I should get going' and then she left! I completely got rejected! And what sucks the most is that .. I really thought that she was falling for me .. I really thought that I was finally going to get another chance" Spiederman explained. They're mouths dropped as they could see the hurt in Spiederman's eyes. "I guess I'll never get the girl of my dreams .." Spiederman sadly replied. The guy's looked at each other, not knowing how to comfort him.

"Dude, don't let her get to you! She's just one girl! You've dating hundreds of girls in your life! And Jude is just another girl!" Wally lied. He knew that Jude was meant for Spiederman. But he knew saying that would not make Spiederman happy.

"What ever ... I just wish she would love me back" Spiederman replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Hello! :)**

**I really am enjoying this fic. I hope you like it too! I'm not liking this chapter too much; but it's going to kick the story off :)**

**so buckle your seatbelts; and be ready for drama! lol :)**

* * *

The next day at G-Major Spiederman walked in by himself. He stared around to see the usual thing. He didn't see Jude any where but decided he needed to talk to her.

He walked around, in hope that he would find Jude some where. He finally gave up hope, and walked in to Studio A. What he saw killed his heart. He stood there completely silent as he looked at Jude and Tommy making out. He didn't even interrupt all he did was continued to be silent.

Jude and Tommy pulled away from each other, Jude saw Spiederman at the corner of her eye, and saw the expression on her face, she quickly let go of Tommy.

"Spiederman!" Jude yelled, hoping he would say some thing. He shook his head referring to no and then walked out of the studio. Jude looked at Tommy "Tommy; I don't like you .. Okay? I like Spiederman. I'm sorry" Jude apologized, she then ran off, Tommy stood there shocked. And also mad that Jude had kissed him with no feeling at all.

Jude caught up to Spiederman in the G-Major alley. She grabbed his shoulder, causing him to stop walking. He faced her, and Jude saw the hurt in his eyes.

"Spiederman! You have to listen to me!" Jude demanded. Spiederman rolled his eyes.

"Don't even bother with your lies ... I'm done with you, okay?" Spiederman replied, he then started walking again. Jude stood there watching him walk off. Spiederman arrived home where he sat in his bedroom not knowing what to do next. All he knew is that Jude had finally completely broken him.

* * *

The next day ..

Spiederman woke up, and covered his head with his blankets. He didn't want to go to G-Major, because no matter how bad he tried; he would obviously bump in to Jude. He finally sat up and took a shower; he got dressed, and was out the door. Once he arrived at G-Major he saw Jude.

She ran up to him, but Spiederman continued walking; not even acknowledging her presence.

"Spiederman! Please!" Jude begged, she grabbed on to his shoulder and stopped him, he turned around. "I love you! Okay!? I admit it! I love you ... not Tommy, not any one else but you!" Jude admitted. Spiederman stood there, not knowing what to say.

"Jude .. it's too late. You avoided kissing me; but then you kiss Tommy with out a second thought .. it's too late to apologize" Spiederman told her, Jude stood there as Spiederman walked in to the studio.

He walked in to see Kwest and Jamie waiting for him.

"Hey dudes, I was wondering if I could work on a song in here, while you guys work with your other artist. It's just I really need to write some thing" Spiederman begged. Kwest and Jamie nodded.

"Yeah, that's fine" Jamie replied. Spiederman smiled and got out a notebook and a pen and began writing. He was writing like crazy, but he kept on throwing the song out and restarting.

Jamie, and Kwest watched as Spiederman spilled all his feelings out on paper. He wouldn't let Jamie, or Kwest read the lyrics, but Jamie and Kwest saw the emotion in his eyes as he wrote it, and they could tell that this song was going to be amazing.

"What instruments should I use?!" Spiederman asked, as he stressed over the song he was trying to write. Kwest and Jamie looked at him confused

"Why don't you just use the usual; guitar and drums?" Kwest asked.

"This is a special song ... I need violinist!" Spiederman said smiling at the end. Kwest and Jamie looked at each other confused; since usually Spiederman was more of a rock n' roll kind of guy.

* * *

That night Jude, and SME were backstage of they're concert. They were playing at a huge stadium. This concert was the biggest one they've ever performed. It was sold out. And yes; Jude has had sold-out concerts; but this stadium was HUGE! Which obviously made it they're biggest concert yet.

Sadie, Kwest, Tommy, and Jamie were backstage to watch the concert. Spiederman and Jude every once in a while stared at each other.

"Spied, can I talk to you for like 2 seconds?" Jude asked. Spiederman nodded, and the two stepped aside. Spiederman knew exactly what she would say "I'm sorry" Jude told him. Spiederman thought right ..

"Jude! I told you .. it's too late" Spiederman then walked back to the group. They began the concert; they performed the songs; Anyone But You; Darkness Round The Sun; Rooftops; 24 Hours; I'm In Love With My Guitar; My Sweet Time; Natural Disaster; Who Am I Fooling?; and Not Standing Alone.

After the performance. Spiederman walked up to Jude and whispered some thing in her ear.

"Uhm, we have a bonus song. So no one leave!" Jude said in to the microphone. Spiederman told her to say it. Spiederman, and the rest of the instrument players came on stage.

Jude, Wally, Kyle, Sadie, Kwest, Jamie, and Tommy were watching backstage.

"Hey every one" Spiederman said in to the microphone, every one was on they're feet screaming and cheering. Spiederman smiled. "This goes out to some one who I thought was special" Spiederman added. Then the instrument players began to play and Spiederman began singing.

**__**

"I'm holding on your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
And I'm hearing what you say  
But I just can't make a sound  
You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down  
But wait ...  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around and say ..

That it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

Sadie, Kwest, Tommy, Jamie, Wally, and Kyle looked at Jude, and Jude looked like she was about to cry.

**_I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
But that's nothing new  
Yeah yeah_**

_**I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue  
**  
_Spiederman looked back at Jude while he sang that line.

**_And you say  
Sorry like the Angel Heaven let me think was you,  
But I'm afraid_**

**_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
Woahooo woah_**

Jude was about to cry, as Spiederman sang the song. The crowd was cheering like crazy.

**_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah_**

**_I'm holding on your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground ..."_**

Spiederman sang; The crowd was on they're feet screaming and cheering. He smiled and walked backstage. Jude couldn't even blink; she was so suprised by the song that Spiederman had sang.

"That was amazing!" Sadie congratulated Spiederman; every one but Jude agreed. She couldn't even get a word out of her mouth; all she did was crossed her arms and had a blank stare on her face.

* * *

Jude, and Sadie arrived home and Jude went straight up to her room. Sadie decided to go talk to her, so she followed Jude. They were sitting in Jude's room.

"Jude .. what's going on?" Sadie asked Jude, as Jude sat down on her bed.

"I messed up, Sadie, I really did" Jude admitted, as she wiped off the tears that were falling from her eyes. Sadie sat next to Jude on the bed.

"What happened?" Sadie asked. Jude's crying became heavier; but she held it all back.

"It all started when me and Spiederman were at 620; when we were about to kiss; but .. I rejected him and pretended like I had to go home. The next day he saw me kissing Tommy in the studio; and then; I finally admitted that I loved Spiederman .. but he said it was too late" Jude gave the short summary of what happened. Sadie's jaw was dropped, and she could not believe what her sister had just admitted.

"Seriously ...?" Sadie asked, still in shock about all the drama that happened in 2 days.

"No joke, Sades, I really screwed up this time .. I love Spiederman .. so why do I keep pushing him away?" Jude asked. "Why am I so easy to give up?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Hello :)**

**I'm back, and finally updating. Sorry for the delay. **

**BTW: when it's just bold it means that it's Jude narrating. Like you know in the show when she says sayings but they're like her thinking; well I'm going to start doing that. So when it's just bold that means its Jude narrating. **

_Italics _is flashback  
**Bold **is Jude narrating.

* * *

The next day at G-Major Jude walked in; hoping to find Spiederman. But she couldn't find him anywhere. She also couldn't find Wally or Kyle. She saw Kwest in the studio by himself, when she decided to ask him where Spiederman, Wally and Kyle were.

"Hey Kwest" Jude greeted Kwest as she walked in to the studio.

"Hey" Kwest replied; as he continued to mix a C.D.

"Do you know where Spiederman, Kyle or Wally are? I need to talk to Spiederman about what happened at the concert; and I need to work out some song ideas with them" Jude explained. Kwest thought for a minute.

"Come to think of it; I haven't seen them all day" Kwest honestly answered. Jude nodded.

"Jude, my office, now" Darius demanded. He seemed mad, so Jude was a bit nervous. Darius walked back in to his office; Jude and Kwest stared at each other. Jude walked in to Darius' office. She sat down on the chair across from Darius'.

"This morning SME walked in to my office. Spiederman seemed to be the head of the conversation. Wally, and Kyle remained silent through the whole thing .. Spiederman talked out every thing" Darius began

**FLASHBACK**

_Spiederman, Kyle, and Wally walked in to Darius' office. _

_"Hey guys" Darius greeted the three. Spiederman sat in the middle chair, while Kyle and Wally sat on the sides of him. "Some thing wrong guys?" Darius asked; seeing the weird expressions on they're faces. _

_"D, listen, we're happy with all you've given us. And with out you we wouldn't of risen to the top" Spiederman began "But some times .. the top isn't the highest you can go" Spiederman added. Darius was confused. _

_"What are you trying to say, Vin?" Darius asked. _

_"Yesterday; me and the dudes were at 620, and we got a phone call. It was from this guy named Lewis DeMastro. He's like the head of Silver Records. He wants to sign us, he wants to sign SME." Spiederman explained._

_"Did you take it?" Darius asked. Spiederman looked down, and then at the guy's. The guy's shrugged, and Spiederman continued_

_"Yeah .. we don't want to be Jude's band any more .. and we don't want to be G-Major's employees, or your employee's. Sorry D, things here aren't working for us any more .. we need to reach a higher level .. and I don't think G-Major can take us that high" Spiederman answered. Darius was speechless. Spiederman stood up, and walked out, being followed by Wally and Kyle. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Darius told Jude the short summary of the flashback.

"What?!" Jude yelled; not completely believing Darius.

"They don't want to be your band any more .. they're Silver material now" Darius said referring to the new record company that they're working for. Jude was speechless. "Tomorrow we're auditioning bands. And ... Spiederman Mind Explosion is going to be ... history" Darius explained.

Jude nodded, and left his office. She sat on the lobby couch thinking. **"Life's a rollarcoaster .. some times your band mates join you .. and some times they get off early" **

Jude's thoughts were interrupted by a female voice.

"Jude, you have a call from Silver Records at the front desk" Sadie told her sister. Jude looked at Sadie with a confused look. "I don't know why they're calling!" Sadie added. Jude got up and went over to the phone.

"Hello; this is Jude Harrison speaking" Jude greeted who ever was on the other line.

"Hello Jude. I'm Lewis DeMastro. I'm the-" He said before being interrupted.

"I know who you are, and thank you for stealing my band" Jude coldly interrupted him.

"Well; I'm calling to talk about your band. I need you to come to Silver Records immediately to sign some papers releasing your band." Lewis told Jude. Jude rolled her eyes.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes" Jude replied.

"See you then, bye" Lewis stated. He then hung up. Jude got in to her car and was on her way there. Once she arrived she walked in to see a set-up that looked a lot like G-Major. She walked to the front desk where a girl was standing, and taking calls.

"Hi, I'm Jude Harrison. Here to meet up with Lewis DeMastro to sign some releasing papers" Jude told the girl.

"Oh, come right this way" The girl replied, after she looked at her clip board to make sure that there was a Jude Harrison on the list. She then began leading Jude to an office. Jude walked in to see SME and Lewis DeMastro. Her and Spiederman stared at each other for a long time. Jude looked at Lewis DeMastro.

"Miss. Jude Harrison." Lewis began "It's a pleasure meeting you, I'm Lewis DeMastro" Lewis greeted Jude. He shook her hand. "I have three different release forms that you have to sign; since you have to release 3 people" Lewis told her, handing her the papers. Lewis was sitting at his desk, and Jude was sitting on the other side.

The first one was Kyle's contract. The top had Kyle Bateman written in bold, and bigger font. Jude froze as she stared at the contract. Trying to force herself to sign. She looked over at Kyle, and Wally, who were on the sides of Spiederman. They both looked kind of sad. Jude took a deep breath and signed Kyle's paper.

Now she moved on to Wally's contract. And again at the top had Wally Robbins written in bold, and bigger font. She sighed as she looked over the contract. She fought back all her tears as she signed Jude Harrison on the signature line.

Now she was on her final paper. It had the name Vincent Spiederman in bold, and bigger font on the top. She looked up at Spiederman, who's face appeared to be blank. It was like he had no emotion at all.

"Before I sign .. can I ask you some thing, Spied ... why are you leaving G-Major? Why do you hate me so much to make your band leave? I know; I broke your heart, I hurt you really bad .. but that's no reason to just leave! Why can't you just stay with me and G-Major!?" Jude asked.

Spiederman paused before answering "... Just sign the papers" He demanded. Jude fought back all the tears as she looked down at the contract.

She layed the pen tip on the signature line. She began to write her first name, Jude. She then left a space and wrote Harrison. She threw the pen at Spiederman's chest and stormed out of Silver Records. Jude walked in to the alley, and sat against the wall, crying.

Her crying was interrupted by the door opening to reveal Spiederman. He was going to go down the alley when he spotted Jude. He then turned the other way and walked. Jude stood up and went after him.

"Why Spiederman?! Huh? Why, why are you being such a jackass!?" Jude screamed "I hurt you, and just because I hurt you, your going to leave me? I love you, and you obviously love me, so why is it so hard to forgive me?!" Jude yelled at him. He stopped walking, and turned around to face Jude.

"Because!" He yelled.

"Because why?!" Jude asked.

"Because when you rejected me that night at 620 .. I felt like shit! I wanted to talk things out with you the next day. And when I saw you kissing Tommy .. it just ... never mind" Spiederman stormed off.

Jude was going to go after him when Kyle and Wally stopped her.

"Jude, you need to stop fighting with him, you got to work things out and not yell like a maniac" Wally told her. Jude rolled her eyes.

"I don't even know what's going on right now, why is he so pissed off!?" Jude asked

"Jude ... when he saw you and Tommy kissing, he just fell apart, it was awful" Kyle told her. Jude froze, and didn't know what to say. She looked down and when she looked back at the two she saw that Wally had walked away "I'm not; but Wally is kind of mad at you. He's mad because he looks up to Spied. Spiederman's like .. his hero; and you really hurt Spiederman ... I don't really know what to say about this whole thing. All I know is you have to work things out with Spied" Kyle walked away.

Jude arrived back at G-Major where Jamie was sitting on the couch. Jude approached him.

"You and I haven't really talked since Patsy uh .. passed away ..." Jude admitted as she sat down next to him. She noticed that there was an angry expression on Jamie's face. "Some thing wrong, Jammy?" Jude joked. Jamie looked at her frustrated. Jude was confused.

"I don't really want to talk with you, Jude" Jamie told her, he then stood up and started to walk. He walked in to Studio A, and Jude followed him.

"Why not?!" Jude asked; confused.

"Jude, you know why!" Jamie yelled. "If it weren't for you Patsy would still be alive!" Jamie yelled at her. Jude's jaw dropped, and was a lot more confused then she was before.

"What the hell are you talking about, Jamie?!" Jude asked. Jamie rolled his eyes.

"Does this ring a bell; Jamie, just let her go!; Huh, Jude? Does that bring back any memories! .. I wanted to go after her, I was going to stop her, but you wouldn't let me!" Jamie explained.

"Jamie, it's no ones fault!" Jude yelled. Jamie shook his head referring to no and stormed away.

**"Some people say that friend-ship will sail amazing if you've known the person your whole life. But my friend-ships are starting to sink"**

* * *

I know, I keep saying that the chapters are going to get really long. But I just can't seem to find the right chapter to make longer. Next chapter; I'm going to start working on it right now so that I can make it really long!


	6. Preview

****

I've decided that I've been a bad person; lolxx. I've been a bad person because I keep promising longer chapters ... but I never give them to you; and I am truly sorry for that. Now as a "present" I am giving you a preview of the next chapter. And let me tell you it's drama filled!

* * *

**On the next chapter of "Playing God, But Raising Hell"**

_**Some one unexpected returns.** _

_The doorbell rings and Jude answers it to see some one .. unexpected. _

_"Mom?!" _

* * *

_"Jude, I've loved you since the 3rd grade, but every year you've seemed to push my away ... and finally you've pushed me off the edge" Spiederman told her._

* * *

_"Jude, your record sails have fallen off the charts" Darius told Jude. _

_"So they're doing good?" Jude asked confused_

_"No, you've only sold 50 copies and it's been out for 2 months!" Darius yelled. Jude's jaw dropped "Jude, I never wanted to have to say this but ... your fired" _

* * *

_The teacher is passing out graded test when Jude receives one that reads **F **on it. _

* * *

_"Hi; we're the Railroad Tracks" The band leader introduced them to Jude. "I'm Ryan" He introduced himself "And that's Tyler, and Cody" he said pointing to the other band mates. Jude couldn't keep her eyes off of Ryan. _

* * *

_"James, just forgive me already; I didn't intentially stop you from saving Patsy!" Jude begged Jamie. Jamie got in to his car and sped off. _

* * *

_"Mom, watch out!" Jude screamed as her mom walked in to a busy street. _

_BOOM!_


	7. Chapter 6

****

Before I began this chapter; I just wanted to say thank you so much for reviewing. When ever I read your reviews it makes me smile :) & BTW: it's starting to get really drama-ish but after a few chapters it's going to drama down a bit! :) and another BTW: I love this chapter! lol

Jude stood in the studio, speechless. When her thoughts were interrupted by some one's voice. She turned her head, and looked to see Tommy.

"Hey, you okay?" Tommy asked as he noticed Jude's cheeks turning a dark red, and her breathing getting hard. She shook her head referring to no, she then began crying. Tommy and her walked to each other and hugged "It's okay, Jude, it's okay" Tommy comforted her.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you, I just .. love Spiederman so much, and I got confused and kissed you. I'm sorry" Jude apologized. Tommy nodded as the two stopped hugging.

"Jude, I completely understand" Tommy assured her "I heard what Jamie said. I heard him blame Patsy's death on you; And I just wanted you to know that it wasn't and isn't your fault. Jamie just losed his girlfriend .. he just needs time to get over it before he begins talking to people" Tommy explained.

"Thank you for being there for me Tommy. No one's been here for me lately. Sadie's always out with her friends. SME is now signed to Silver Records and isn't my band any more. Jamie hates me .. every thing is falling apart" Jude explained. Tommy's jaw dropped.

"SME isn't your band any more?!" He asked. Jude nodded.

"They dumped me, and now tomorrow I have to audition some bands" Jude answered. "I just got back from Silver Records" Jude added.

"Why were you there?" Tommy asked.

"I had to sign some release forms for Spiederman and his band" Jude explained, she then saw how Tommy's face became angry.

"Jude, were there three forms that you had to sign?" Tommy asked. Jude nodded. "Jude!" He screamed in anger. Jude became confused.

"What?" She asked; confused

"Did you read the damn contracts before signing?!" Tommy asked in anger. Jude thought before she answered, and was ready for the yell.

"Not exactly .." Jude admitted. Tommy put his hands on his head and lifted it up in anger. Jude was confused.

"Now G-Major and YOU have to pay for SME's studio time at Silver Records! You should'a told me or Darius before you went! Congratulations you just screwed yourself and G-Major over." Tommy stormed out.

"Oh God" Jude whispered, as she layed her hand on her forehead.

* * *

Jude went to Darius' office hoping that he would understand that she had been a complete idiot; but then again Darius wasn't always the most understanding person. Like this one time ...

**FLASHBACK**

_Jude was recording with Tommy_

_"Jude, the tempo is too loud, tone it down a bit" Tommy demanded. Jude nodded, and began to record the song Me Out Of Me. She was about to go on the chorus when she noticed Spiederman, Wally, and Kyle running in to the recording booth. Jude quickly took of her headphones. And after she took them off Spiederman picked her up and spun her around. _

_"What the hell?" Jude asked as she laughed when Spiederman put her down. _

_"We just drank 9 cups of coffee, and are a tiny bit hyper!" Spiederman explained. Jude laughed and then Spiederman began to drink another cup of coffee._

_"Drink it faster!" Wally and Kyle chanted._

_"No!" Jude yelled. "No! Dude, you've had 9 cups, and your more then hyper!" Jude said grabbing the cup from his hand. _

_"I am fine, dude, dude, dude!" Spiederman stuttered as he grabbed the coffee back. _

_"Spiederman, your practically drunk; but you can at least walk a straight line!" Jude replied, grabbing the coffee back from Spiederman. Spiederman grabbed it back, and then Jude grabbed it back. _

_Once she grabbed it back; Spiederman laughed, and Jude did too. He then picked her up and Jude dropped the coffee on the microphone causing it to smoke._

_"Oh shit ..." Jude cursed. _

_"JUDE! SPIEDERMAN! WALLY! KYLE! MY OFFICE NOW!" Darius yelled from the Studio door. Jude, and Spiederman stared at each other in fear. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

As you can see; not the most understanding guy. He got even worse when he suspended Jude, and Spiederman for 3 days when they did that.

Jude knocked on the door, and slightly opened it.

"What up, Jude?" Darius asked, as he sat down at his desk. Jude walked over and sat on the other side. Scared of admitting what mistake that she had made.

"Do you need coffee or any thing?" Jude asked, trying to suck up before she admitted her mistake. Darius laughed lightly; knowing that she had made some kind of mistake.

"No, and lemme' just start this conversation with; what did you screw up this time Jude?" Darius asked. Jude looked down and back up Darius.

"I was in the lobby after finding about SME dumping me. Well; uhm .. Sadie told me I had a call from Silver Records. And that Lewis guy told me to come to Silver Records to sign some releasing papers" Jude began; scared of how to continue her mess up. "And well; I got there and signed the ... three papers. When I got back I was talking to Tommy and he told me that-" Jude said before being interrupted.

"Jude! That's going to make us have to pay for SME's studio time! Are you completely an idiot or are you just having a bad day?!" Darius asked. Jude didn't exactly know what to say.

"I'm failing Math and Social Studies .. so I guess that I'm dumb on any other day" Jude answered, not thinking before she talked.

"Jude! Get out of my office! Get out of G-Major! I need to think before you and I have a meeting tomorrow at 3:00 P.M. right when you get out of school you better have your ass over here!" Darius demanded. Jude nodded and walked out of his office, still in fear. She walked out and arrived home. She was in her room strumming her guitar when she received a call.

"Hello" Jude greeted who ever was on the phone.

"Hey .. Jude" Sadie greeted her sister. But Jude was wondering where Sadie was since she believed that Sadie was in her room.

"Hey Sades, where are you?" Jude asked.

"I'm at the airport" Sadie answered. "I'm going to England for uhm ... 4 months" Sadie admitted. Jude's jaw dropped and she was speechless "I know, I know, your mad. But it's just for a couple of months! And I'll bring you back the best souvenier!" Sadie tried to cheer up her sister. Jude was devastated.

"Sadie! I need you the most at this time, and all your going to do is bail on me!?" Jude asked in frustration as her heart beated faster and faster.

"I know, I'm terrible!" Sadie replied "But! I really really am sorry. I just need to get away and do some thing for myself. I'm sick of being the shoulder that every one leans on!" Sadie admitted. "I really hope that your happy for me, but I can't pity you any more ... Goodbye" Sadie then hung up. Leaving a sad Jude.

Jude stared straight forward with no emotion in her face. Soon she heard a doorbell and walked down the stairs. She arrived at the door and slowly opened the door to reveal some one .. suprising?

"Mom?!" Jude asked in shock as she saw her mother standing at the door smiling. Jude was speechless and all she did was stared at her mother as her jaw dropped and her eyes widened. Her mom hugged her, as if nothing had happened for the past year.

"Sweetie, I'm back .. for good!" Mrs. Harrison also known as Victoria told her daughter, hoping that it would make Jude happy, but it really didn't.

"I have to go to G-Major .. I'll be back later" Jude lied. She wasn't allowed back at G-Major 'til tomorrow; but she had to get out of that house.

Jude walked straight passed her mother, and too her crappy car. She got in and began to drive. Once she arrived at 620 she walked in and sat on the couch.

**"Life's like a party; you get to spend time with your friends and the people you love. But some times getting suprise 'gifts' aren't the best thing"**

Jude heard an electric guitar playing upstairs. She jumped a bit at the random loud noise. She then stood up and went upstairs; on search for who ever had been playing the music.

Once she arrived upstairs she found herself face to face with some one she liked to call backstabber .. but others called him Vincent "Rock Goddess" Spiederman. Jude rolled her eyes and began to walk down the stairs. Spiederman put the guitar down and went after Jude. He grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, I'm sorry for going to a different label, okay? I'm sorry" Spiederman apologized. After a long silence Jude just shrugged.

"Spied ... I really need to think before I make any big moves including; love, music and friends .. so I really don't know. I guess we'll just have to wait and see" Jude told him before she left 620.

Jude arrived back at home where she found Jamie Andrews at his front steps. It had looked like he had been crying. Jude quietly walked over; attempting to go unnoticed. When Jude arrived in front of him he looked up at her and shrugged in sadness.

"Jude .. why can't you take a hint and leave me alone?" Jamie asked. Jude rolled her eyes, and put her hands on her hips.

"Because I care way to much for you to speed off from my life, just like Patsy did" Jude answered. Jamie sighed.

"Can we just not talk about my dead girlfriend for five minutes?! Every time I turn around I hear Patsy's name! And I'm pretty damn annoyed!" Jamie yelled.

"James, just forgive me already; I didn't intentionally stop you from saving Patsy!" Jude begged Jamie. Jamie got in to his car and sped off. Jude just froze, as she watched his car disappear.

* * *

The next day Jude woke up for school she hit her alarm clock begging it to stop time. She had been up 'til 3 in the morning thinking of how to grab her life, and pull it back in to control. But obviously she still couldn't figure out her life. She walked downstairs to her kitchen; she was wearing dark blue flare jeans and maroon long sleeved t-shirt.

She saw her mom putting J shaped pancakes on the table. Jude was going to enter the room when she saw her mom answer the phone. Jude decided to spy on her mother's phone call.

"Don, you have to stop calling here!" Victoria demanded "I know, I know, we never divorced, but I'm working on getting a divorce!" Ms. Harrison admitted "Just please! I'm trying to be Jude's mother, can you please just leave me alone!?" Jude's mom hung the phone up.

"Good morning, mom" Jude finally entered the room. She sat down at the table, where her mom just put a glass of orange juice. "J shaped pancakes .. my favorite" Jude said happily as she noticed that her mom remembered some thing about her; making Jude notice that her mom really cared.

"No problem, sweetie" Victoria replied. "Uhm, I was thinking; after your G-Major meeting with Darius you and I can catch up with lunch. What do you say?" Miss. Harrison asked. Jude smiled.

"I'd love that mom" Jude answered. Victoria smiled, and Jude heard a honk "That's my ride, I'll see you later, k?" Jude added. Victoria smiled as Jude hugged her. "Love you, mom" Jude told her mom.

"I love you too" Her mom replied, and Jude was out the door.

Once she arrived in Spiederman's car she saw him smiling. She felt a bit weird.

"Why you smiling?" Jude asked, Spiederman looked straight in to her eyes.

"Have you decided on what you and I are yet? Because I really just want to hold you in my arms" Spiederman told Jude. Jude smiled.

"I'll tell you when we get to school" Jude assured him. He softly laughed and began to drive. The whole ride was completely silent. Once they arrived to school they started walking together.

"You told me that you would tell me once we got to school, so how are you and I together?" Spiederman asked. Jude looked down and back up at him, she stopped walking, and he then stopped walking and the two were face to face.

"I still don't know, Spied" Jude admitted. Spiederman rolled his eyes "I know your mad! But it's hard for me! All it's been for me is fighting and defending myself .. I want to be able to be with some one who will help me through all the fighting!" Jude added.

"I can be that guy, Jude!" Spiederman replied "Jude, I've loved you since the 3rd grade, but every year you've seemed to push my away ... and finally you've pushed me off the edge" Spiederman told her. He then stormed away leaving a sad Jude.

* * *

Jude was in Math class with SME. Spiederman was sitting next to her, Wally and Kyle were behind them. Spiederman wouldn't say one word to her.

"Okay class. Last week we took finals. And I'm pretty impressed with all of you. Most of my worst students did even worse then I believed." Ms. Brackinson said right before she began passing out test. She gave Jude her test "Miss. Harrison I'm letting you retake the test tomorrow; but that's the only chance you'll get, better not waste it" The teacher told her.

Ms. Brackinson walked away and Jude looked down at her test to see a **F **on it. Her jaw dropped and she felt like the biggest idiot ever.

After school Jude arrived at G-Major. She walked in to see a bunch of strangers in Studio A and B. She stood there in confusment and walked to Darius' office.

"Aye, Jude. Come in" Darius allowed Jude. Jude walked in and sat down. Darius smiled "Your a very lucky girl, Jude" Darius told her

"Why am I lucky? I'm inches away from losing my job" Jude asked. "If you ask me I'm bad luck"

"No your not" Darius assured her "Because I talked Lewis in to breaking the contract that you signed, and now SME is his; and he has to pay for them, not me and you." Darius began, Jude shivered at the letters SME. "And we have a bunch of bands just waiting to be Jude Harrison's boys"

Jude smiled since she had gotten her job back. They welcomed the first band ... and Jude hated them. After 15 bands; three guys that caught Jude's attention walked in.

"Hi; we're the Railroad Tracks" The band leader introduced them to Jude. "I'm Ryan" He introduced himself "And that's Tyler, and Cody" he said pointing to the other band mates. Jude couldn't keep her eyes off of Ryan.

Ryan had brown shaggy hair and was a little taller then how tall Spiederman is. He has blue eyes, and was really good looking aka hot! lol. He's the lead guitarist and back up singer.

Cody has short brown hair, and is tall. He has brown eyes and is a little good looking. He plays the base.

And finally; Tyler has blond shaggy hair, and blue eyes. He's about the same height as Spiederman. He is pretty good looking, and plays the drums.

"Can you play the song Me Out Of Me?" Jude asked, challenging the three. Ryan smiled.

"That's our best one" Ryan said right before they began playing. They were amazing. But weren't as good as SME. Jude smiled at the three once they were done.

"Jude, a minute alone" Darius asked. Jude nodded, and they stepped aside. "How 'bout them Jude?" Darius asked. Jude looked over at the three and felt an emptiness. She knew that Spiederman, Wally, and Kyle should be the three guys standing over there. "Jude?" Darius snapped her out of her day-dream.

"Darius .. I can't. The Spiederman Mind Explosion is my other half, not the Railroad Tracks ... I just can't Darius" Jude admitted. Darius sighed and called his assistant Kathy over.

"Kathy, tell all the bands to leave, and that we apologize" Darius demanded, and Kathy was off. Now it was just Darius and Jude in the office. Darius started to look through his desk when he found a paper. "Want to know why I needed you to pick a band so quickly, huh Jude?" Darius asked.

"Because I need a band?" Jude asked confused.

"No Jude! Because your not in the public eye any more!" Darius told her. Jude was confused.

"What are you talking about?" Jude asked.

"Jude, your record sails have fallen off the charts" Darius told Jude.

"So they're doing good?" Jude asked confused

"No, on your latest album; you've only sold 50 copies and it's been out for 2 months!" Darius yelled. Jude's jaw dropped "Jude, I never wanted to have to say this but ... your fired" Jude was speechless and her jaw dropped. She could hardly breath as she stared at Darius. Jude ran out of G-Major and went in to the alley where she began to cry.

Once she had gotten all the tears out and wiped them all away she headed to lunch with her mom. They were meeting up at a really nice restaurant.

"Hey Mom" Jude greeted her mother as she spotted her sitting down at a table by herself. Jude's mom aka Victoria smiled and stood up and hugged her daughter.

"Hey Jude, have a seat" Victoria told her daughter as she sat back down, Jude sat down across from her mom.

"So, where have you been this past year?" Jude asked, really wanting to know where and what her mother was doing; especially since her mom never called.

"Being with Don" Jude's mom gave a simple answer, and Jude wanted more then three words.

"Mom .. where were you?!" Jude asked; now frustrated with her mother.

"I was every where! Jude! You can not expect me to share my whole life story with you" Jude's mom coldly answered. Jude shook her head referring to no as she felt the tears coming to her eyes.

"Your the same, aren't you? Your the same because all you do is build me up so high .. and then drop me straight on the damn concrete. You never loved me, and you never will! And don't you dare say that you love me because that's a bunch of crap and you know it" Jude yelled at her mom. Her mom stormed out of the restaurant. Jude followed her.

"Mom, watch out!" Jude screamed as her mom walked in to a busy street.

BOOM!

* * *

Jude was at the hospital sitting in the lobby. Her mother had been hitten by a car and bought to the hospital. Jude was trying to fight back all her tears but she knew that sooner or later they'd burst through her eyes.

**"First Patsy dies. Second; I lose my band. Third; Jamie blames me for Patsy's death. Fourth; My sister leaves me to go to England. Fifth; I lose my job at G-Major. And finally .. my mom gets hit by a car. How bad is my life?" **

Jude was interrupted by a voice; it was Jamie, Wally and Kyle. No sign of Spied though ..

"Jude!" Jamie yelled, Jude quickly looked in the threes direction. They ran up to her and Jamie hugged her.

"How is she?" Wally asked, Jude shrugged.

"They didn't say any thing" Jude quietly answered, not really wanting to talk. About five minutes later Jude was looking down at her lap when she heard some one call Jude, she looked up to see Spiederman running down the hall. "Spied?" Jude asked. Spiederman finally reached her and kneeled in front of her. The three other guys were talking, so they didn't know what Jude and Spiederman were saying.

"I'm sorry, dude, I really am. I'm just sick of pushing people away" Spiederman admitted. Jude smiled, but it wasn't a smile smile .. it was a fake smile.

"It's fine" Jude assured him "I just .. I can't believe that my last words before my mom got in to a car crash were 'Don't You Dare Say That You Love Me Because That's A Bunch Of Crap And You Know It'" Jude said before she began to burst in to tears. She flung herself in to Spiederman's arms as she cried hysterically. Spiederman held her tight as she cried.


	8. Chapter 7

**Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoy. This chapter is very dramaish!! with a hint of love! lolxx. **

* * *

Jude and Spiederman continued to hug so tight. After they stopped hugging Jude's phone began to ring.

**_All I need is a day inside  
Inside your mind to see what it's like_**

Jude's ring tone played.

"Hello" Jude greeted the other person.

"Hey, is mom okay? What happened?" Sadie asked fastly, scared of what may come out of her sister's mouth. Jude took a deep breath before talking.

"She's fine for now, we haven't really heard from the doctor's yet" Jude told her sister "And for the what happened thing well .. we were at lunch when we got in to a fight, she ran outside and I followed her; when we got out there she ran in to Maine street and got hit by a car" Jude explained, Sadie's mouth dropped and she had no idea what to say. She hadn't seen her mom for a whole year, and she might not be able to see her ever again ..

"I got to go" Sadie said, right before hanging up, she didn't want Jude to know that she was about to cry hysterically. Jude sighed and hung up the phone.

In England ...

Sadie layed on her hotel bed as she stared at the ceiling with so many different thoughts rushing around in her head. Some were mad since Jude had let her mother get hit by a car. Others felt guilty for leaving Jude. And the others felt sad; since her mother had been hitten by a car. She heard a knock on the door and groaned. She got out of her bed and walked over to the door. She opened it fastly to see a man with a gun. Her mouth dropped and her eyes widened.

Back In Canada At The Hospital ...

Jude, and Spiederman were sitting next to each other seven seats away from every one else. Jude weirdly felt closer to Spiederman. All they had done for the past couple days was fight. Jude wanted to be with him so bad, but she didn't know how to be with some one. She hadn't been in a normal relationship since God knows when. Jude and Spiederman looked in to each other's eyes. Jude then looked down and grabbed his hand off of his lap and held it tightly.

"No matter what .. I'm here for you" Spiederman assured her. Jude smiled and layed her head on his shoulder. She still held on to his hand, and he held hers. He slightly layed his head on top of hers.

"All we've done for the past few days was fight, and fight" Jude began "I really never meant to hurt, or ignore your feelings. Because your my best friend, no matter what, you've always been my best friend. I just .. when ever I get close to some one I push them away. I just .. I'm afraid of losing you" Jude admitted. Spiederman, and her continued to hold hands, and Jude continued to lay her head on his shoulder, and he layed his head on hers.

"I'm not going any where, Jude, and I never will" Spiederman comforted her. Jude softly smiled. They're conversation was interrupted by a male voice.

"Jude?" They heard a male voice ask. Jude and Spiederman quickly let go of hands and put they're heads up. They say a blond haired man.

"Don?" Jude asked, recognizing the blond haired man. She froze.

"Yeah, where's Victoria, is she okay? What happened?" He panicked, Jude just remained silent as she looked Don in the eyes. Soon the doctor came out and approached the group.

"Your here for Victoria Harrison, correct?" The doctor asked. The same people were there; Jamie, Wally, Kyle, Jude, and Spiederman. Except now Don was there. "She is fine, we have prepared all the damages and now she only has a fractured nose, and a few bruises and cuts. She said she would like to see Jude Harrison first" The doctor explained. Jude smiled and ran up to her room.

She walked in front of the room door, and looked through the window she looked at her mom laying helplessly on the bed. She built up the stength to walk in. Once she did she walked over to her mom, and smiled.

"I'm so happy that your okay, mom, I really am sorry for being such a brat. Just my lifes completely fallen apart, and I was just confused" Jude explained. Jude's mom smiled, causing Jude to smile.

"Sweetie, I have news" Victoria began, Jude nodded in approval that her mother could continue her news "Well, Don called before you came for lunch. And I'm going to go live with him in L.A." Jude was shocked and was mad at herself for finally forgiving her mom. Victoria saw the look on Jude's face and went to grab her arm, but Jude stepped back.

"Don't touch me!" Jude demanded "I finally believened you! I finally trusted you, mom! You did what you always do, hurt me!" Jude yelled, she then stormed out. It was thunder storming outside, and it was around 10:30 P.M.

"What happened?" Spiederman asked as he saw Jude crying, but trying to hide it.

"Nothing!" Jude snapped. Spiederman, Wally, and Kyle looked at each other confused and worried. Then Spiederman got up and went after Jude.

Jude was in the rain and was practically soaking. She was walking in the parking lot, panicking. Spiederman ran up to her, and he saw that she was crying hysterically.

"Jude?" Spiederman asked, as he grabbed her elbow, Jude pulled away and began walking, Spiederman followed her.

"Don't, Spied, just don't" Jude told him. Spiederman ran in front of her and grabbed on to her arms; the two were soaking wet, but the rain was still falling harder and harder.

"Jude, I .. I'm just gonna say it, okay?" Spiederman began. Jude nodded, as she cried. "I don't need words, I just have to show you" Spiederman kissed Jude passionately. They kissed in the rain passionately, and long. Spiederman picked Jude up as they continued to kiss. He put her back down and they ended the kiss.

"For real this time?" Jude asked, making sure it wasn't another fight. Spiederman nodded and smiled, he wiped away one of her tears and Jude and him laughed.

* * *

Jude and Spiederman went to 620, and Spiederman was laying on the couch with Jude laying on top of him. They were practically asleep. Jude had her back on him, and her head on his chest. He softly played with her hair.

"Jude" Spiederman said, so that he knew she was awake before he began talking.

"Yeah" Jude answered.

"Do you remember our first kiss?" Spiederman asked, Jude softly laughed as she remembered the memory. She smiled and answered

"Of course; It was like the best kiss I had ever had" Jude answered "It was drizzling rain and we were in my front yard I was digging through the garbage in search of the 'Spiederman' car freshener" Jude laughed, causing Spiederman to laugh "Once I found it we were talking, and then it just kind of happened. Then after we said our famous lines" Jude remembered the memory "I said; I'd perfer that to the butt-kicking"

"And I said; Well; me I'm not so sure. And then you put me in a headlock and I picked you up" Spiederman finished the story. Jude smiled and turned on to her stomach, she softly kissed his lips.

"I love you" Jude told Spiederman, Spiederman smiled, and rubbed his nose against hers.

"I love you too" Spiederman replied. Jude smiled and kissed his cheek, before laying her head on his stomach.

* * *

Jude woke up the next morning in Spiederman's arms. She looked around, and then remembered that she was with Spiederman, she looked up to see him still asleep. She layed her head back down and closed her eyes.

**"Relationships are like fairytales; some times you end up like Cinderella with Prince Charming. But some times you could be the middle of the Sleep Beauty story .. you just never wake up to realize that you could be in the wrong relationship."**

Jude and Spiederman woke up around 9:30.

"Why we up so early?" Spiederman asked as they drove to G-Major "And don't know if you remember but I don't work at G-Major" Spiederman reminded her.

"I need to get my job back, and I just .. I don't know, I wish I still had a band and I wish G-Major still had you" Jude explained. Spiederman smiled.

"Didn't you audition bands?" Spiederman asked. Jude shrugged

"None of them were right, except for this one band, but just .. whatever" They arrived at G-Major "Love you, bye" Jude kissed Spiederman's lips, and they both smiled, Jude rushed in to G-Major in to Darius' office where he was having a meeting with the Railroad Track band.

"Jude, Jude, come in" Darius told her, Jude nervously and confused walked in and sat with them.

"D, I want .. no I need my job back" Jude began before being interrupted.

"I'll make you a deal, you can have your job back ... if Railroad Tracks get to be your new band" Darius offered. Jude thought for a minute, and then looked at the three band members, she finally nodded.

"Fine, I'll do it" Jude agreed. Darius smiled, and Jude fake smiled.

"Go in the studio and try 'em out" Darius told her, Jude, Ryan, Tyler, and Cody went in to the studio.

"Let's try Me Out Of Me" Jude grabbed her guitar and the four began playing. Jude and Ryan were really close throughout the entire song. They would play back to back, or sing in the same mic. "Good job, guys, you can go eat lunch or what ever" Jude told them, Cody and Tyler ran out, but Ryan stayed. Jude took her guitar off and layed it on the amp. She took a drink of water and looked at Ryan. "Hey what's up?" Jude asked.

"Jude, your amazing" Ryan complimented her. Jude blushed, for some really odd reason she wanted kiss Ryan really bad. But she loved Spiederman .. so why would she want to kiss Ryan?

"Thanks, you too" Jude replied.

"No, your really amazing" Right when he finished the word amazing he grabbed her waist and pulled her to him, he then kissed her passionately. Once they broke apart Jude noticed Spiederman watching. His face looked like a mix of hurt and anger.

"Ryan?!" Spiederman yelled in anger.

"Spiederman?!" Ryan replied.

"You guy's know each other?" Jude asked.

"Ryan's my brother!!" Spiederman screamed


	9. Chapter 8

**Thank you for reviewing; it really means a lot to me. Well here's a new chapter; and I hope you like it as much as I like writing it! :)  
****BTW: Forget about last chapter when Sadie answered the door and there was a man with a gun! I don't like that part of the story so pretend that it NEVER was written! lolxx  
****And Sorry that it took so long to update; I've been overwhelmed with a lot of things lately; but I'm starting to update a lot more, I promise and this is a VERY short chapter. I'm completely sorry for that! Next chapter will be a lot longer!**

* * *

"Dude, I'm sorry!" Ryan apologized to Spiederman. He grabbed his arm, trying to calm him down, but Spiederman pushed Ryan's arm off of his.

"Your not sorry! You've always taken away what meant most to me! You keep coming back for more, and I'm sick of it!" Spiederman yelled. He then stormed out leaving Ryan and Jude.

"I can't date you, I love Spiederman, and I need him" Jude rushed out to catch up to Spiederman. When she did he was in the G-Major alley power-walking. "Spiederman, I'm sorry!" Jude apologized.

"Jude, why? Why would you hurt me so bad?" Spiederman asked

"Spiederman, it's not that I like hurting you; it's that my stupid brain controls me, and some times things just .. happen. And if you give me another chance I promise it'll never happen again. Because your my one and only, and I truly, deeply love you." Jude explained. Spiederman couldn't help but smile. He then picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and then they kissed.

* * *

Later that night Spiederman was at Jude's. They were laying together on the couch watching T.V.

"I got to go" Spiederman spoke up, he stood up, and Jude stood up.

"I'll miss you!" Jude told him, Spiederman smiled and kissed her.

"I'll see you tomorrow, k?" Spiederman asked, Jude smiled and kissed his cheek. He then was out the door. About 5 minutes after he left Jude heard a knock on the door. She answered to reveal Ryan.

"Ryan! I can't see you!" Jude yelled at him, he handed her a rose, and smiled, Jude wasn't smiling though. "Just .. come inside and talk" Ryan walked in and Jude closed the door.

"Jude, I understand, you love Spiederman, but right when I saw you, my heart raced and raced, and my mouth became dry. I felt like I could literrally die!" Jude couldn't help but smile at his cuteness "Just .. forget it, Spiederman .. just nevermind" Ryan was about to walk out, when Jude turned him around and kissed him.

"We can't tell Spiederman, okay? This is our little secret" Jude told him.

"I won't tell a soul" Ryan said before kissing her again "Will I see you tomorrow, lunch break?" Ryan asked, Jude nodded and smiled. They kissed one more time before Ryan walked out.

* * *

The next day at G-Major Jude was in the studio thinking, when Spiederman walked in.

"Hey babe" Spiederman said as he kissed her forehead and sat next to her. She smiled, and continued to spin her chair.

"Do you think I'd make a good artist?" Jude asked. Spiederman was confused

"You mean like an art artist?" Spiederman asked, Jude nodded, Spiederman then laughed "Not after that time in 5th grade when you drew a picture of a dog and Mrs. William's called your parents saying that you drew a dead cat!" Spiederman laughed hysterically, and Jude rolled her eyes.

"Can I see you for a minute, Jude?" Ryan popped his head through the doorway, Spiederman suddenly over came a huge feeling of jealousy.

"Sure" Jude smiled and got up and walked with Ryan. They got out of Spiederman's site.

"I'm sorry I just had to see you" Ryan admitted, he then kissed Jude. Jude smiled.

"Promise me that no one but us will know this" Jude stated. Ryan nodded.

"I promise. I'd never hurt you like that, because with out you my life would be back to dirt, your what's keeping my life happy. I know; I've only known you for 3 days, but I already feel a connection. And maybe Vin is the wrong Spiederman for you. Maybe I'm the write Spiederman" Ryan told Jude. Jude smiled and kissed him again.

Jude walked to the G-Major lobby, and Spiederman was watching from the studio; he seemed like letting Jude talk to Ryan was a risk. His thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"Hey dude, what's up?" Wally asked, Spiederman shrugged.

"Nothing" He answered as he continued to look at Jude.

"You okay?" Wally asked, Spiederman nodded.

"I'm fine" Spiederman lied.


	10. Chapter 9

Wally gave Spiederman _the _look. Spiederman shrugged at then looked back out at Jude, who now was talking to Portia. Spiederman felt like Ryan was going to ruin every thing.

"It's like Ryan has just come back to ruin another thing in my life" Spiederman began "See; when ever some thing good happens to me he has to ruin it! I'm famous; so look who comes to the rescue?! Ryan. He hated when ever I was the center of attention; and when our parents split he went with my dad while I went with my mom ... I just .. God, Ryan is just unexplainable." Spiederman explained. Wally nodded.

"Dude, I know and every one else including Jude knows that you love Jude more then any one. The way you look at her is unforgettable. Its the cutest thing ever." Wally admitted. Spiederman laughed and looked down. He then looked at Jude.

"I guess I'll just have to win her back .." Spiederman said as he thought of what he could do.

Meanwhile ..

Jude was talking to Portia in the lobby.

"If you had found two great guys, and you couldn't decide which one you loved more ... what would you do?" Jude asked Portia. Portia thought for a minute.

"Are you cheating on Spiederman?!" Portia asked. Jude saw the expression on Portia's face and didn't want to tell the truth .. so she lied.

"No! I was just wondering. Jeez; you don't have to flip out on me!" Jude lied. She wasn't the best liar; she always went on and on like she just had. She should of just said _'No, I was just wondering' _But no; she decided to add a bunch of details.

"Well; I would just stop and look. Which one treats me better, which one makes me laugh, which one can I be myself around." Portia explained. Jude smiled.

"Thanks Portia" Jude thanked Portia. Portia smiled. "I got to go, I'll see you some where" Jude goodbyed her friend.

When Jude arrived home she found a box outside by the door. She bent down and grabbed it. She walked inside and sat on the couch; first she found a note on top of the box, so she read it.

_Dear Jude,  
I've been joking around, and not being romantic lately. And I love you so God damn much; so I decided that I should show you that I love you. Meet me at The Dove tonight at 6:30 P.M. And I bought you a dress and shoes to wear.  
- Love,  
__Vincent Spiederman._

Jude read the note, and after she read it she opened the box. The box contained a dress and shoes. She went to try the two things on. The dress was a black spaghetti strapped dress; it went to the middle of her thigh with a dark blue bow on the waist. The shoes were plain black high heels.

Jude smiled as she looked in the mirror. It was 6:00 P.M. so Jude quickly got make up on. She left her hair alone; so it was naturally wavy. She wore diamond earring. And then she put on; eye liner, mascara, lipstick, and blush. She also had a black clutch.

She walked downstairs to see Portia on the couch, Portia heard her high heels, and looked back to see Jude walking down the stairs, She smiled.

"Where are you going tonight, you look gorgeous" Portia complimented Jude. Jude smiled, and blushed as she walked over to Portia, who Jude had invited to come over.

"Thank you." Jude thanked her friend "Spiederman is taking me out on a date. In about five minutes I am supposed to leave." Jude answered. Portia smiled, as Jude's smile grew bigger. Portia had never seen Jude happier.

"Where'd you get the dress?" Portia asked; noticing that she had never seen Jude wearing that dress.

"Oh, Spiederman left a box and note by the front door. The box contained a dress and high heels. And I love them both!" Jude explained. Portia smiled, and hugged her friend.

"Have a good time, k?" Portia asked, Jude smiled and nodded and was out the door.

Once she arrived to Dove. She walked in to see a man waiting.

"Are you Miss. Jude Harrison?" The man asked, Jude nodded. "Mr. Vincent Spiederman has rented out the restaurant for you two, and would like to meet you in the back. Just go out that door right there" The man explained as he pointed to a door. Jude smiled and walked out the door. Once she did she heard a piano playing.

**_"And if you sent a raid out, a raid on me.  
Well tell me that it takes two, to come in secretly.  
And take 'em out and end all end all to be,  
Well tell me are you waiting for some one like me?_**

**_The honest truth is it is me,  
Oh Jude don't you know?  
That there's something, there's something to being alone  
Oh Jude don't you go,  
Cause I'm nothing, I'm nothing on my own. Mmm_**

**_And if you sent a raid out, a raid on me  
Well tell me that it takes two to come and rescue me.  
Mmm_**

**_You can take it on the road,  
You can take it over high,  
You could bring it down, to make it on your own.  
You've been takin it hard, you should take it slow._**

**_The honest truth is it is me,  
Oh Jude don't you know  
That there's something, there's something to being alone.  
And oh Jude don't you go,  
Cause I'm nothing, I'm nothing on my own_**

**_And Oh Jude, where'd you go?  
And Oh Jude, where'd you go?  
And Oh Jude, where'd you go?_**

**_Mmm Jude, where'd you go?_**

**_Cause I'm nothing, I'm nothing on my own.  
And don't you know I'm nothing, I'm nothing on my own.  
And Oh Jude don't you know,  
That there's some thing, there some thing to being alone?  
And oh Jude don't you go  
Cause I'm nothing, I'm nothing on my own."_**

Spiederman sang as he played the piano. Jude smiled, Spiederman stood up, and Jude ran over and kissed him. She then hugged him as she happily cried a little bit.

"I love you so much" Jude admitted. Spiederman smiled before he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you more then any one in this world" Spiederman told her, Jude smiled and look up at him.

"Thank you .. for every thing. For doing this for me. It means a lot" Jude stated. Spiederman smiled and Jude softly kissed him.

The setting was that they're outside and there is rose petals all over the ground. There is a small white stage (which is what they're on now) and a microphone and piano. There also was violinist in case they wanted to dance. And a glass table with a white rose in a vase on the middle of the table.

Spiederman was wearing a black suit, with a black shirt, and a white tie. Jude thought that he looked adorable. Spiederman winked at the violinist, and they began playing.

"Would you like to dance?" Spiederman asked, Jude smiled and they began slow dancing. "I love you, Jude, I really do" Spiederman told her, Jude smiled as she kissed his shoulder.

"I love you too, you mean the world to me, no doubt" Jude said, after she had said that she began thinking of how she was cheating on Spiederman with his brother, Ryan, she then decided to stop thinking about him and focus on Spiederman.

"I always wondered how I could end up with some one as special as you. I mean; I have loved you since like .. 4th grade, but I always thought that I was like .. your second hand guy, may be not even on a hand! I just .. what I'm trying to say is that I love you, and your the only girl that is in my dreams, and songs. Every single last love song I've written were about you, Jude Harrison. I always wrote all over my notebooks 'Miss. Jude Spiederman', and then when Ryan found it he laughed at me, and stuck my head in the toilet" Jude laughed at the last part, Spiederman smiled. "But, I just really want you to know that I love you, and your the best thing that has ever happened to me" Spiederman poured his heart out, and Jude's heart was melting. She smiled, and kissed him passionately, as they continued to slow dance.

After a half hour, or forty-five minutes of dancing they decided to eat. They ate outside at a glass table. They ordered the biggest plate of spaghetti and meatballs that the place had, so that they could eat it together. They were waiting for it to come when they were talking. They were holding hands, and sitting at the table.

"Thank you for doing all this, it must of cost a fortune" Jude thanked Spiederman. Spiederman smiled and kissed Jude's hand.

"It did, but it's worth it. I mean; I need to show you that ... actions speak louder then words" Spiederman told her. Jude smiled, and then they're spaghetti and meatballs arrived. "Ready to eat, Harrison?" Spiederman asked, Jude laughed, and then the two took they're forks and scooped up a bit of spaghetti, they then crossed they're arms and fed each other.

After they ate they talked for about two hours, and they both had the best dates of they're lifes. It was 11:30 and Spiederman was driving Jude home (since he had Portia come pick Jude's car up at around 8:00). They were driving home when they began talking again.

"I know I already said this like one hundred times tonight; but I want to say it again; I love you, Spiederman, I really, truly, deeply love you" Jude admitted for the millionth time that night, Spiederman laughed.

"I love you too" He told her. They pulled up to Jude's house. "I'll see you tomorrow; right?" Spiederman asked. Jude nodded.

"I'll look forward to seeing you" Jude assured him. Spiederman smiled, and then Jude smiled. They kissed softly, and then Jude walked out of the car, when she reached the house she was about to open the door, when she looked at Spiederman and blew him a kiss, he smiled, and she smiled. She then walked in to her house.


	11. Chapter 10

**Thank you for the review! :)**

**heres another chapter! :)**

**BTW: In the last chapter I on accident used Sadie. So I went back and reposted the chapter; except I used Portia! Sorry about the mix up!**

**BTW: this is a REALLY small/short update and I'm sorry 'bout that! I just have a lot on my mind lately. And I'm going to post a preview so that I can make up for the shortness of this chapter! :)**

* * *

Jude arrived at G-Major to see Spiederman on the couch with his guitar; Jude walked over and knelt down by the couch on the side of Spiederman.

"Guess what" Spiederman asked. Jude smiled

"What?" Jude asked curiously.

"I got my own apartment; and I want you to move in" Spiederman asked, Jude practically froze. "Your 18th birthday is in 8 days Jude! Please! And I'm already 18, it's perfect!" Spiederman reminded her.

"... I'll move in, I would love to move in with you" Jude answered smiling. Spiederman smiled, and put his guitar down; he then stood up.

"Seriously?!" He asked smiling.

"I'm not joking!" Jude told him, he held his hand out so that he could help Jude stand up. Once she stood up, Spiederman picked her up, and Jude wrapped her legs around his waist.

"This is going to be amazing" Spiederman told her. Jude smiled, and they kissed passionately.

Meanwhile ...

A girl walked in to G-Major; (it's Darcy from Degrassi). She walked up to Wally.

"Uhm, hi, I'm Darcy" She introduced herself to Wally.

"Oh, hi, I'm Wally" Wally nervously greeted her "What brings you to this hell hole?" Wally joked, Darcy laughed.

"Actually; I'm here for an internship" She told him.

"Your here to see Darius?" Wally asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, could you help me find him?" Darcy asked, he nodded, and brought her to Darius' office "How could I ever repay you?" She asked, hoping that he would ask her out.

"Maybe tonight, around 6 o'clock, at Ramone's" Wally hinted her. She laughed and handed him a small sheet of paper.

"Heres my number, you can call me, k?" She then walked in to Darius' office.

"Darcy?" Darius asked. Darcy nodded.

"Dad, mom sent me out here to come live with you, she said that I'm too much to handle, especially when she has 3 other kids, which I completely disagree with" Darcy told him. "And if you want the truth; I never liked you; all you talked about was music, and other stupid things" Darcy admitted, as she stood up, and put her hands on his desk.

"What am I supposed to do with you?" Darius asked.

"I'm your daughter! You should; I don't know; love me?! And I think you should began loving me since I know your secret" Darcy answered. Darius froze.

"You wouldn't tell any one what I did, would you?" He asked. She nodded.

"I would" She answered.

* * *

Jude was sitting on Spiederman's lap in the lobby when they were interrupted by Ryan.

"Hey, uh, Jude, can I talk to you?" He asked. Jude nodded, and walked away with Ryan. Spiederman, again, felt jealous. Kyle walked over.

"Can I ask you some thing, Kyle?" Spiederman asked. Kyle nodded. "Do you think Jude is cheating on me?" Spiederman asked as he watched Jude and Ryan walk in to a private room.

"I don't think so, I mean she loves you more then any one" Kyle answered. Spiederman took a deep breath. "And if you think she is, then just at her birthday party give her that diamond necklace that you bought her, and every thing will be good" Kyle told him. He nodded and took a deep breath


	12. Chapter 11

**If you didn't read what I wrote on my "READ PLEASE!" chapter; then I'll write it again! lol; This is what I wrote!**

****

**"Before I had a preview up on here for Jude's 18th Birthday Party; but I hate that story line; so I'm turning it in to a different direction! Forget all about that preview! I'm doing some thing completely different!"**

I was going to put up another preview; but I don't exactly know what I wanna do for her birthday yet. So I can't really give you any previews yet. Sorry :(

And I'm sorry but I made another change; remember how Darcy and Wally were supposed to have a date? Well they don't yet! But they're going to soon! Sorry again for changing it.

Well on the bright side; heres a new chapter! :)

* * *

The next day; Jude was moving in to Spiederman's apartment. Wally, Kyle, and Kwest were there helping. Spiederman and Jude were in the kitchen area talking.

"I love you, Jude, I really do" Spiederman began.

"I know that, and you know that I love you" Jude replied. Spiederman smiled, but his smile faded; causing Jude to become worried.

"But lately; you've worried me" Spiederman began. Jude knew what he was talking about; but she just denied it.

"What do you mean, Spied?" She nervously asked.

"It's like ... Ryan is every where I turn. It's either hes obsessed with you .. or" Spiederman struggled to say the other choice, so he paused for a minute. "... Or your cheating on me" He added. Jude froze.

"No, Spied, I love you too much" Jude told him. Spiederman could see it in her eyes; he knew that every thing she was saying was a lie.

"Promise that you and Ryan only kissed once, and that was when I saw it?" He asked, knowing exactly how she would answer.

"I swear" Jude and Spiederman both smiled. Spiederman knew she would say that. Jude hugged him, and while they were hugging Jude and Spiederman's smiles faded.

"How was it at home with out Sadie?" Spiederman asked.

"It was quiet; kind of lonely at times, but some times I had Portia come over. It was fun to have her company I guess, but it's going to be a hell lot of fun living with my man!" Jude laughed at the end. Spiederman laughed too, and kissed her cheek.

"I got to go help the dudes, love you babe" Spiederman told her.

"Love you too" He then ran off to the guys.

"You guys make quite the pair" Jude heard a voice say she turned around to see Sadie.

"Sadie!" Jude yelled. She stood up and hugged her sister. "Why are you home so early?!" Jude asked. Sadie smiled.

"I guess; I just missed home" Sadie simply answered. "Why didn't you tell me that you were moving in to Spiederman's apartment?" Sadie asked still smiling.

"It was such a quick thing! I mean he asked me yesterday. We didn't really plan it out." Jude explained.

"And why didn't you tell me that your cheating on him?" Sadie asked quietly.

"How did you know?!" Jude quietly responded.

"Portia told me" Sadie answered. "And my advice is to stop, and pick the right guy" Sadie whispered.

"I'm breaking up with Ryan today! I love Spiederman, and I'm not going to ruin it by doing this to him! What me and Spiederman have is more then love" Jude answered. Sadie smiled.

"Good. Because I was going to kick your ass if you didn't break up with Ryan!" Sadie told her. Jude and Sadie laughed.

Meanwhile ..

Spiederman was talking to the guys.

"I confronted her on the way that I felt like she was cheating on me, and she said she wasn't and that she loved me." Spiederman told them.

"Dude, just stop and think. Why would Jude cheat on you? She loves you. Your being paranoid about Ryan" Wally reminded Spiederman.

"Yeah dude, Jude would never do that" Kyle added. Spiederman shrugged.

"I guess I'm just scared of losing her. She means the world to me, and if I lost her ... I don't know what I would do" Spiederman explained.

"Some body has been struck by love!" Wally joked.

"Yeah, and he's full of it!" Kyle joked. The three laughed and continued moving boxes.

Moving boxes, was actually fun. They joked around and had races on who could beat the other person up to the top floor while they were holding a box. And Spiederman always won because he would either trip the other person, or secretly take the elevator. They had started at 10 A.M. and it was 5 P.M. and every thing was organized and moved in. Every one was gone and it was just Jude and Spiederman. Jude was wearing a black cami, and pink short shorts that had tiny hearts on them, and Spiederman was just wearing boxers. They were standing in the kitchen, and were really close.

"Wow, I can't believe that this is really happening" Spiederman told Jude. Jude smiled, and Spiederman put his arms around her.

"Well believe it; pretty boy!" Jude joked. Spiederman laughed and then kissed her lightly. The two smiled.

"This doesn't sound very romantic; but do you want to play PlayStation?" Spiederman asked. Jude laughed.

"Sure?" The two played Guitar Hero, and a few WWE games till it was 12 A.M. After playing they were laying down on the living room floor. Jude was curled up on Spiederman's side, and Spiederman was softly playing with Jude's hair.

"Are you happy when your with me?" Spiederman asked.

"You've made me the happiest girl in the world" Jude answered. "Are you happy when your with me?" Jude asked.

"This might sound cheesy but when I'm with you; I get this feeling in my stomach, like I can hardly breath. Your face practically lights up, and all I want to do is kiss you." Spiederman admitted.

"Thank you, Spied, thank you for being so nice to me, I mean, all my other boyfriends kind of ... drifted me off to the side, and checked out other girls. And it makes me happy to know that I'm your one and only, and that your my one and only" By the end of that Jude felt terrible; because she had said that Spiederman was her one and only .. but she was dating another man behind his back.

"Jude-" Spiederman was going to say some thing when Jude's phone rang.

"Sorry, hold that thought" Jude told him as she stood up and walked in to the bathroom and closed the door; since she had saw the number and it was Ryan. "Hello"

"Jude, I've been looking for you like all day" Ryan told her.

"No, Ryan, we're over, I don't like you that way any more. We're done" Jude blurted out. She didn't know it but Spiederman was standing by the bathroom door listening. He sadly walked back in to the living room as he felt his heart break.

"Are you sure thats what you want to do?" Ryan asked.

"Just, please leave me alone for now on, I don't want to screw up my life by losing Spiederman" Jude told him.

"Fine, bye" he quickly hung up and Jude hung up too. She walked back in to the living room. Spiederman wasn't there. She then went to the bedroom and found him laying on the bed with the lights on. She layed next to him.

"Hey sweetie" Spiederman greeted her; he didn't want to tell her that he knew she was cheating; because he knew that it was going to start another fight.

"Hey babe, you okay?" Jude asked as she saw the depressed look on his face.

"... I'm fine" he lied. "Just tired, I guess" He then turned the lights off and the two fell asleep. The next day Jude woke up at 9:30 to see Spiederman wasn't in the bed anymore. She walked to the kitchen area to see him preparing breakfast. She walked behind him and hugged him.

"What'cha doing?" She asked, as she stopped hugging him and began eating a strawberry.

"Just cooking for my lady" He told her as he laughed a bit at the end. He didn't really know what to do about the whole Ryan thing. He kind of wanted to ignore it. He didn't want to break up with Jude. So he .. decided to ignore it.

"What is my man cooking?" She asked.

"I'm making toast, J and S shaped pancakes and coffee" He answered. Jude smiled.

"J and S shaped pancakes, are the best" Jude told him. Spiederman smiled, but his smile faded quickly. "You okay, Spied, I mean, ever since last night you seem really low, and sad or some thing?" Jude asked. Spiederman shrugged not wanting to tell the truth.

"Nothings wrong, I guess" Spiederman lied, and Jude could tell.

"Spiederman don't lie!" Jude yelled. Spiederman looked at her.

"I'm not lying!" He yelled back. Jude rolled her eyes.

"Spiederman! We live together! You can tell me the truth!" Jude told him.

"I am! My God, Jude, your like a freaking paranoid mom!" He coldly told her. Jude stormed out of the room, and in to the bathroom to take a shower. Once she was gone Spiederman put jeans, a t-shirt, and shoes on, he then stormed out.

He arrived at G-Major to see every one smiling but him.

"I heard that you moved in with Jude?" Portia asked. Spiederman fake smiled.

"Yeah, it's nice being with her all the time" He lied. Portia smiled.

"I got to go talk to Darius 'bout some thing, I'll talk to you later, k Vin?" She then walked away.

Meanwhile ..

Darcy walked in to G-Major. She bumped in to Wally.

"Hi Wally" Darcy greeted him.

"I'm guessing that you got the job as an intern, huh?" He asked. She smiled.

"Yeah, so I guess I'll see you around then" Darcy told him.

"Looking forward to it" He flirted. She smiled.

"Me too" She then walked off. Wally knew that he was developing a crush on her, it was a bit obvious!

Meanwhile .. again .. lol.

Jude walked in to G-Major and saw Spiederman she walked up to him.

"Spied, I'm sorry for being all paranoid over nothing." Jude apologized.

"Sorry for like blowing up on you" Spiederman replied. They hugged, and then Jude stood on her tippy-toes and gave him a peck kiss. There hugging, and kissing was interrupted by a voice.

"Jude, could I speak with you?" Ryan asked. Jude gave him a mad look.

"I'll be right back Spied" Jude told Spiederman, and then took a few steps away with Ryan. "Ryan! I told you to leave me alone!" Jude reminded him.

"I know, I just wanted to see you one last time before I left for California" Ryan told her. Jude rolled her eyes.

"Ryan, you didn't need to see me, you wanted to make Spiederman jealous by pulling me away from him" Jude replied. Ryan shrugged.

"What ever, I got to go, k, bye" Ryan then walked off. Jude walked back over to Spiederman.

"Sorry, 'bout that, now where were we?" Jude asked, as she went up to kiss him, but Spiederman stepped back.

"We weren't any where really" He coldly told her, Jude gave him a confused look "I got to go .. talk to the guys .. and people" He then walked off leaving a sad Jude. Jude was just standing there when Sadie joined her.

"Every thing going good in Jude's fairytale land?" Sadie asked.

"Spieds acting weird like .. he gets all mad and sad at these random points. Like last night and this morning, and just now" Jude answered.

"Just give him some space." Sadie told her.


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello Hello :)**

**thank you for reading and reviewing! Your amazing! :) lol. **

**BTW: it's a pretty short chapter; I apologize for that. :)**

* * *

"Don't know if I can ..." Jude told her sister.

Meanwhile ...

Spiederman was leaning on the sound board, while Kwest sat in a twisty chair.

"What's up with you and Jude today?" Kwest asked; since he had noticed the weird behavior between the two. Spiederman shrugged and let out a breath.

"Last night she got a call; and she went in to the bathroom. I was curious so I stood by the bathroom door. And Jude told my brother that she didn't want to be with him any more ... so I guess she was cheating on me .. I didn't confront her about it because .. I don't know what to do. I love her to death, and it's going to kill to not have her. And the problem with us was because this morning we got in a fight because she thinks that I sound and look depressed lately" Spiederman explained.

"Are you serious?!" Kwest asked. Spiederman nodded, and Kwest could hardly believe that Jude would do that, "Dude, if she noticed that you've been depressed. That means that you knowing that she is or she did cheat on you is like eating you up. It's making you feel like you were the only one working on the relationship" Kwest told him.

"You should be a doctor or therapist!" Spiederman joked. Kwest and him laughed. "I don't know if I'm going to say anything .. yet. For now I'm gonna just take a step back and look at the situation. Thanks for helping though" Spiederman replied.

He walked out of G-Major and took a drive. He arrived at the railroad tracks that him and Jude were at the day they ditched school. He sat on the bridge and let his legs dangle. He threw rocks at the ground and just began thinking about every thing.

The railroad tracks had a lot of history. When Jude and Spiederman were dating they always came there. The biggest memory was when him and Jude made the song "Anyone But You". They made it at the tracks (where Spied is now! lol). Spiederman loved coming here when ever he was sad, or when ever he was with Jude.

_"Does Jude really love me? Does she really want to be with me? Or am I just ... a game? She cheated on me with my own damn brother?! Why am I still with her?! Why am I so stupid that I would stay with some one who didn't give a damn about me?! ... I know why actually; because when ever I see her I get butterflies in my stomach. My legs get shakey, and my throat drys. Some times I can barely speak. Every love song I've every written was about her! Maybe all those songs were lies. Maybe she isn't what I need. Maybe she isn't .. the one I wanted. Just like I told Kwest. I'm just going to keep my mouth shut about the cheating for now."_ Spiederman thought.

He then walked back to his car, he arrived at the apartment, and threw his keys at the couch he went to the T.V. and turned it on. He watched what ever was on, as long as it kept him occupied.

Soon enough; Jude walked in. Sadie had driven her home, since she didn't take her car to G-Major, she set her purse down and sat next to Spiederman.

"You okay?" She asked. Spiederman had his arms crossed. And he looked upset. He shrugged and Jude kissed his cheek. "It's 5, do you want me to make dinner?" Jude asked.

"Do what you want" He told her. Jude gave him a weird look.

"What do you want?" She then asked. He shrugged.

"What ever you make is fine, or do you want me to make some thing?" He asked. Jude nodded.

"It's fine, I got it" She then went to the kitchen area and began making mash potatoes, corn, and chicken. "This will be our first dinner together" Jude told him after about 5 minutes of silence.

"Cool" He simply answered. Jude walked over to him, and sat on top of his lap.

"Babe, whats up with you?" She asked. Spiederman put on a fake smile. He then began tickling her; to take the attention off of him. She laughed hysterically, making Spiederman smile. After about 5 minutes of joking around, Jude went back and started making dinner again.

Jude had finished dinner, and Spiederman was setting the table. Jude put the food on the table, and they were sitting down, they were sitting across from each other and it was practically dead silent before Spiederman spoke up.

"What's up?" He simply asked. Jude shrugged.

"Same old pathetic life" Jude answered as a joke.

"Why because there's no drama?" Spiederman asked, thinking about how she cheated on him. When ever he thought about it; it made him get frustrated.

"Spied, can we not have another argument?!" Jude yelled.

"You just yelled at me?! How do you expect not to fight when all we do is yell?!" Spiederman asked. Jude rolled her eyes.

"Can you grow up!?" Jude yelled.

"Can you grow a heart?!" Spiederman coldly yelled. Jude gave him a mad look. "What ever, I can't deal with this" He then stormed out. Jude threw her plate of food at the ground after he slammed the door. The glass broke and then Jude began crying hysterically.

Spiederman arrived at rehersal space, aka 620, to see Wally and Kyle there playing they're instruments (bass, and drums). He sat down on the couch, and Wally, and Kyle stopped jamming out.

"What's up with the frown?" Kyle asked as he continued to sit at the drum set, and twirl his drumsticks.

"Jude is just ... some times she gets on my last nerve" Spiederman couldn't really pick the right words.

"Lemme' guess; she did some thing bitchy?" Wally asked, as he took his guitar off, and walked over to Spiederman.

"Last night she got a private phone call, and went to the bathroom to talk to who ever the hell was on the phone AKA my brother! And she broke up with Ryan ... so she was cheating on me ... I didn't confront her yet, I don't want to break up with her because I love her, but I'm just ... confused" Spiederman explained.

"Are you serious?!" Kyle asked.

"No joke, don't tell her that I know though" Spiederman stated.

"Break up with the bitch!" Wally yelled, making Spiederman, and Kyle jump a bit since they weren't expecting him to blurt that out. "She cheated on you! And if you don't break up with her then your a fucking idiot!" Wally added.

"Wally, shut up!" Kyle demanded "Don't break up with her! See if she admits what she did first! And every one knows that you guys were like .. meant to be! So don't screw it up!" Kyle replied.

"If they were meant to be, Jude wouldn't of cheated on him!" Wally stated "Spiederman; shes worthless if she cheated on you. What's the point of loving some one, when they stuck they're tongue down your brother's throat more then twice!?" Kyle whipped his drum stick at Wally's head.

"Will you two shut up?!" Spiederman interrupted Wally and Kyle's battle. "It's my choice whether I want to be with her! So it doesn't matter what you two think! There's no point in fighting over it" Spiederman told them.


	14. Chapter 13

**BTW: I took a few lines from "That 70's Show" The lines are a bit different though;**

**they start at; "Vin, we need to settle this" and it ends at "Never mind, it won't change any thing. I just .. never mind"**

* * *

"Just .. what ever. I'm spending the night here; I don't want to go back to that hell apartment" Spiederman told the guys.

"Can't it's movie night with mom" Kyle said, standing up and grabbing his jacket.

"That's pretty sad, Kyle" Spiederman joked. Kyle laughed

"Bye" he then walked out.

"What about you, Robbins?" Spiederman asked Wally, referring to his last name; Robbins.

"Got to go help my dad at work and then clean my room" Wally answered "Sorry dude" he then walked out; leaving Spiederman alone.

Spied stood up and walked over to the instruments. He first sat down at the drums; he began playing random notes. After a while on the drums he played the guitar, and he finally was bored enough and layed down. It was only 8 o'clock.

"I can't do this" Spiederman said to himself.

He then grabbed his jacket and walked out. He walked to his car and drove back to the apartment. He slowly walked up the stairs, and he finally arrived at the apartment door. He walked in to see the living room empty. He took his jacket off, and walked over to the kitchen

"Jude?" He yelled; hoping to hear a voice return his yell. No one replied, he then saw the broken plate on the ground and grew worried "Jude?!" He yelled again, no one replied, so he walked to the bedroom, he saw Jude sitting on the bed, watching T.V. she looked really upset. He walked in front of her, and knelt on the ground. "You okay?" He asked worried.

"I'm fine, but you probably wouldn't care, since theres not enough drama in my life?" Jude answered. Spiederman let out a breath and he grabbed her hands.

"Bad mood, is my explanation" Spiederman lied. His explanation was more along the lines of 'You cheated on me'. He put his hand on her cheek. "I love you, Jude, I truly do" He told her, Jude couldn't help but smile. Spiederman smiled, and they softly kissed. "I'm tired, want to go to sleep?" Spiederman asked. Jude nodded, and they layed down.

They were facing each other while they layed, and were holding hands. Jude fell asleep first, and when she did Spiederman was still awake; so he watched her sleep. He loved watching her when she sleeped; she was so peacefull. Soon enough he fell asleep too.

The next morning Spiederman woke up to an empty bed. But there was a note laying beside him, he sat up, rubbed his eyes and grabbed the note and began reading it.

_Dear Spiederman,  
Got a call from Darius, and he wants me to finish my 3rd album by tomorrow, so I got to get my ass in gear. I'm at G-Major if you need me. And remember the most important thing; I love you.  
-Love you always,  
Jude_

Spiederman smiled at the note. He then got up and took a shower, then changed. He went to G-Major. He walked in to see the same old scene;

Sadie at the front desk; Wally and Kyle sitting on they're asses doing nothing; Portia running around trying to keep things in order; and finally Jude in the studio. He walked in to the studio to see Kwest by the sound board, watching Jude sing, and controlling all the soundboard stuff! (lol).

"She truly is amazing" Spiederman said as he heard her sing.

"Yeah, she is" Kwest agreed.

"... I haven't said any thing to her yet, about the .. cheating thing" Spiederman told Kwest.

"I already know what your going to say; don't tell her that you know, And I know I'm not supposed to" Kwest replied. Spiederman smiled.

"Shes just so ... she's amazing, and I love her .. I don't want to lose her, but it's like all we have been doing lately is .. fight. We probably fought over 5 times ever since she moved in, and it's not because it's hard living together, it's because I'm always pissed because I'm mad about her cheating" Spiederman explained. Spiederman watched Jude singing, Jude saw hm and smiled while she continued to sing. Spiederman smiled at her.

"I think you should just spend some time alone, and try to decide how you want to handle this situation. It's either confront her, dump her, or forget about the whole cheating thing" Kwest answered. Spiederman nodded. He took one last look at Jude, and then left the studio.

He was in the G-Major alley thinking when a girl approached.

"Hi, I'm Karma. Is this G-Major?" The girl asked. Spiederman nodded.

"Yeah, it is, it's also known as hell" Spiederman joked. Karma laughed, and was about to walk in to G-Major when she noticed the sad look on Spiederman's face. She sat down next to him.

"What's bugging you?" Karma asked. Spiederman opened his mouth to speak, but then he closed it.

"Nothing, nothing at all" He lied.

"Don't lie; you can tell me, I'm not going to like sell this to the paparazzi or some thing idiotic like that" Karma assured him. "Just .. tell me" Karma added.

"Just my girlfriend, Jude and I are having problems. Nothing really, just I love her so damn much, and I don't want to fight with her" Spiederman explained. Karma nodded.

"How 'bout you call this number if you need any thing, or just want to talk. And I'll see you around G-Major, I'm a new artist here" Karma told him, handing him a small sheet of paper that had her number on it. "Bye" she then walked in to G-Major. Spiederman softly smiled, as he looked down at the number.

Spiederman arrived home, he went to the kitchen and made himself a sandwich. He grabbed his acoustic guitar, and began playing the song "Anyone But You".

**_"_****_I won't share my life ...  
With anyone but you  
It's such a long way ...  
With anyone but you  
I couldn't follow ...  
With anyone but you  
Never anyone but you"_**

Spiederman softly sang.

"Ah, the Juderman blues" He heard a voice say, he turned his head to see Wally, and Kyle.

"Have you talked to her about the cheating thing yet?" Wally asked. Spiederman shook his head

"No, I'm just going to give it some time to settle." Speiderman answered.

"Yeah, like that's a good idea" Kyle replied.

"What do you mean?" Spiederman asked.

"When ever some things bothering you, you like become bitter. You continue to fight with who ever is bothering you, and your probably doing that with Jude" Wally explained.

"Well, what am I supposed to do?!" Spiederman yelled. "Ryan broke the code, and he's wrong!" Spiederman yelled.

"Dude, we know, it sucks, but just, think about what's going on. You don't want to get in a fight with the girl that broke your heart" Kyle told him.

"... I'm scared that every thing will go wrong, and I'll be back to the boy from kindergarten" Spiederman told them. "My life was perfect, I had the girl I wanted for like 5 years, I was playing music, and my life was happy. Now my brother and my girlfriend went behind my back, and ... Jude and I might break up." He explained. Wally, and Kyle nodded.

They're conversation was interrupted by some one walking in. It was Ryan Spiederman. Spiederman stood up and walked over to Ryan.

"Ryan, what the hell are you doing here?!" Spiederman yelled in rage.

"I skipped my plane to California" Ryan explained.

"I know that Jude cheated on me with you" Spiederman told him.

"He didn't tell Jude though" Kyle added.

"Vin, we need to settle this" Ryan demanded.

"No! I don't want to settle this, I don't want to talk about it! All I want to do is pound on you so that you can feel as bad as I do!" Spiederman yelled. There was a silence

"Fine, free shot, go ahead" Ryan replied. Spiederman was about to hit him when he stopped himself

"Never mind, it won't change any thing. I just .. forget it" Spiederman then sat down on the couch.

"I'm sorry, Vin, I just, you've got money, your famous, and you got a girl. I just wanted some part of it ... I wanted to show you that I'm worth some thing" Ryan explained himself.

"It doesn't matter ... you did some thing that unforgivable, and I just .. I can't even look at you ..." Spiederman told him.

There was a long silence, and Spiederman and Ryan were just staring each other. Spiederman's face was full of rage, and sadness, Ryan's was just sad. Ryan gave his brother one last stare before he left. Wally, Kyle, and Spiederman were completely silent.

"Weren't you a bit harsh, dude?" Wally asked.

"What did you expect, Wally?! I wasn't going to bake him brownies because he said he was jealous of my life!" Spiederman yelled. "What ever, just get out" Spiederman demanded.

The two walked out, leaving Spiederman to just sit there, trying to figure out what he should do with his life. He stared straight forward, with a blank stare. Soon Jude walked in.

"Hey, what's up?" Jude asked. Spiederman shrugged. "Am I like your anti-friend or some thing? You and I never communicate" Jude added. Spiederman rolled his eyes.

"What ever Jude, your like a fucking mom, when ever I'm not smiling you shower me with questions!" Spiederman coldly replied.

"Spiederman, that's because I care about you" Jude replied, Spiederman stood up, and his brain was telling him to tell her that he knew she cheated on him, but his heart said some thing else.

"You know what, want to communicate, then go to SME's concert tonight" Spiederman demanded, he then walked out.

SME had a really really big concert, but they were only allowed to perform 5 songs, because it was more of an opening concert; since the band Sweet Thing was playing after them. It was debuting there solo career, they're still going to be Jude's band though.

Spiederman went to 620 where Wally, and Kyle were.

"I need to write a new song, I have some of the lyrics that I wrote in the car" Spiederman told them.

"Can we read the lyrics?" Wally asked.

"No, no one can, I'm doing this as a suprise ... no one can or is going to read them" Spiederman explained. "I'm doing the instruments too, but you guys have to learn the notes" Spiederman told them, he then rushed over to the instruments and tried every thing out.

It was 8:00 P.M. and Jude was front row, watching the band perform, they performed the songs; What You Need, Remind Yourself, Some Things Are Better Left Alone, Let's Talk. And were on they're last song.

"Well; every one, thanks for watching and we just have one more song. And it's a new one!" Spiederman said in to the microphone, right when people heard 'It's A New One' they started cheering like crazy. "Jude Harrison .. this song is about you, and it's about what I think you and I should do ..." Spiederman said. Jude became worried as she watched them.

**_"I've been twisting and turning,  
In a space that's too small.  
I've been drawing the line and watching it fall,  
You've been closing me in,  
Closing the space in my heart.  
Watching us fading and watching it all fall apart._**

**_Well I can't explain why it's not enough,  
Cause I gave it all to you.  
And if you leave me now, oh just leave me now.  
It's the better thing to do,  
It's time to surrender,  
It's been to long pretending.  
Theres no use in trying,  
When the pieces don't fit anymore,  
Pieces don't fit here anymore._**

**_You pulled me under,  
If I had to give in.  
Such a beautiful myth,  
That's breaking my skin.  
Well I'll hide all the bruises,  
I'll hide all the damage that's done.  
But I show how I'm feeling  
Until all the feeling has gone._**

**_Well I can't explain why it's not enough,  
Cause I gave it all to you.  
And if you leave me now, oh just leave me now.  
It's the better thing to do,  
It's time to surrender,  
It's been to long pretending.  
Theres no use in trying,  
When the pieces don't fit anymore,  
Pieces don't fit anymore._**

**_Ooh don't misunderstand,  
How I feel.  
Cause I've tried, yes I've tried.  
But still I don't know why,  
no I don't know why.  
I dont know why ..  
why!_**

**_Well I can't explain why it's not enough,  
Cause I gave it all to you.  
And if you leave me now, just leave me now.  
It's the better thing to do,  
Well; it's time to surrender,  
It's been to long pretending.  
Theres no use in trying,  
When the pieces don't fit anymore,  
The pieces don't fit here anymore._**

**_The pieces don't fit anymore"_**

Spiederman sang. By the end of the song Jude had tears going down her face. Every one was cheering like crazy, but Jude, Spiederman, Wally, and Kyle had completely sad/serious faces on.

* * *

**Sad, I know! Lol, the song that was used is "The Pieces Don't Fit Anymore" By James Morrison. I didn't put the title of the song in the beginning, because I didn't want to give any thing away! **

**BTW: please review! :)**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hello Hello. )**

**well; here is a new chapter, I felt sad writing it, but I hope that you enjoy it!**

**And BTW: the birthday chapter is being worked on, and won't "air" lol, for a few more chapters! Sorry for the inconvience! lol. And another BTW: this isn't the longest chapter, sorry!**

* * *

Spiederman was sitting in the apartment, on the table, as he watched Jude walk back and forth putting all her stuff in to two suitcases. Both were completely sad, and you could tell that Jude was holding her tears back. She had put the last thing in the two suitcases, and was standing in front of Spiederman. Spiederman grabbed her hands, and Jude nodded, referring to no, and pulled her hands back.

"Jude ... I'm sorry, I just" Spiederman shrugged, not knowing how to say it, he still hadn't told her that he knows she cheated on him. Jude's tears let lose, as they just stared at each other, the whole apartment was completely silent as they stood there. "Jude, I'm sorry, that's all I can say really" Spiederman apologized.

Jude shook her head referring to no, and grabbed her suitcases and left. Spiederman sat there, just staring at her walking out the door, once she was gone, he just looked at the door, wishing she would walk right back in. Jude was walking down the hall, dragging her two suitcases behind her, as her tears fell, and she wished that she could be in Spiederman's arms.

The next day at G-Major; Spiederman walked in; his eyes were barely opened, and he had sleeping bags under them. He was wearing a blue plaid shirt, with baggy jeans, and a coffee in his hands. He walked slowly, and no one could crack a smile out of him. He sat on the G-Major couch.

Soon; Jude walked in. Every one could see that there were tear stains on her cheeks, and also; her eyes were barely opened, and had big bags under them. She was wearing a zip up, and jeans, her hair was a mess, and she wasn't wearing any make up. She walked in to the studio to see Tommy.

"Hi Tommy ..." Jude said tiredly, as she walked in to the studio, and leaned on the sound board, taking Tommy's full cup of coffee, and drinking half of it.

"Uh, I was going to drink that" Tommy told her. Jude shrugged, as she took another sip. "And what's with you, you look like you haven't slept, and please don't tell me any details about what you and Spiederman did last night!" Tommy asked, believing that her and Spiederman were still together. Jude looked down, as she put the coffee back down.

"He dumped me, Tommy. And his way of breaking up with me was at an SME concert, turn on channel 58; if you want to see it, they've played that part about a million times. Because they love humiliating me." Jude told him, Tommy was curious and went to the channel 58.

"Well; we have got a juicy story! Juderman has come crumbling down during a concert. Here's the clip of Spiederman dumping Jude in front of thousands of people" The host announced. Tommy looked at Jude, and Jude nodded. Then clip began playing.

THE CLIP

_"Well; every one, thanks for watching and we just have one more song. And it's a new one!" Spiederman said in to the microphone, right when people heard 'It's A New One' they started cheering like crazy. "Jude Harrison .. this song is about you, and it's about what I think you and I should do ..." Spiederman said. _

_Then the camera showed Jude since they spotted her in the front row. Then the song started. After it ended, it showed Jude crying, and Spiederman's sad face._

END OF CLIP

"Well; there you have it, Spiederman and Jude Harrison over for good. Well that's Celebrity Gossip, see you next time!" The host announced before they went off air.

Tommy turned the T.V. off and turned to Jude. Jude shrugged, as she crossed her arms. Tommy didn't even know what to say.

"What do you want me to say? I mean, I'm back at home with Sadie and I don't have Spiederman anymore. Now I .. I just ... when ever I look at him, I just .." Jude began to feel her tears rolling down her cheeks. She then stormed out of the studio, she went to the G-Major alley, and turned her back to the wall, and slid down it until she was sitting on the ground.

She cried and cried, wishing that she could go back in time and stop all those fights that her and Spiederman had ... so that they could still be together.

Meanwhile ...

Spiederman was sitting on the G-Major couch. He had finished his coffee, and he threw it at the ground, and sat there, hardly keeping himself awake. He had stayed up all night thinking of Jude, not knowing how he could even survive with out her. His thoughts were interrupted by Wally and Kyle coming over, and sitting next to him.

"What up with you?" Wally asked, as he noticed the bags under Spiederman's eyes, and his sad look.

"Like, we know that you and Jude broke up, but still, is that all your sad about?" Kyle added. Spiederman shrugged, he then walked over to the studio and went inside where Kwest and Jamie were.

"I want to record a single ... with out Kyle and Wally" Spiederman told the two. Jamie and Kwest looked at each other with smiles.

"Let's go talk to Darius about it then, I mean, Spied, your an amazing artist, and we always believed that you should record your own single" Kwest told him

"And last time we asked you; you said no because you were apart of SME" Jamie added. Spiederman smiled

"Well, I moved on, I don't need Jude, or SME to make me happy. I only need myself and my music" Spiederman explained.

"Yeah, we heard about Jude" Kwest began

"And we're sorry that it's over" Jamie finished.

Spiederman nodded, and there was a silence. When ever some one said the name; Jude; Spiederman could barely speak. He hated thinking of the fact that there wasn't a Jude and Spiederman anymore. There wasn't a couple anymore, and it hurt Spiederman. He loved her so much, and all she did was threw him away. And he was sick of pretending that they were a good couple, and he believed that they just didn't fit anymore. That's why he made his song "The Pieces Don't Fit Anymore".

"Let's go talk to Darius" Spiederman blurted out. They went to Darius' office. After they told them about the solo recording thing, Darius was thinking.

"Spiederman wants to be a solo artist?" Darius questioned them, The three nodded.

"Look at it now, D, Spiederman can be big! His voice kicks ass!" Kwest began

"He can play the guitar, drums, and piano!" Jamie added.

"D, he was meant to be a solo artist. He's the next big thing" Kwest told Darius.

"Fine you got a deal, I want 15 songs recorded as soon as possible, and I want them on my desk" Darius demanded. Spiederman, Jamie and Kwest smiled at each other and high-fived.


	16. Chapter 15

**Thanks to all of the "commenters" (lol), I am keeping this fanfiction, and I would like to, once again, thank you guys! :)****YOU ROCK!**

**BTW: I won't lie, this chapter sucks, but next chapter will be A LOT better, and longer. I already have the next chapter planned in my head, and I think it sounds pretty damn good! lol, now all I need to do is type it ... lol**

* * *

Spiederman, Kwest, and Jamie were in the studio recording.

**_"The pieces don't fit anymore  
well I can't explain,  
why it's not enough  
because I gave it all to you"_**

Spiederman sang in the recording booth. He spotted Jude standing in the doorway watching Spiederman. They're eyes met, and they both had sad/hurt looks in they're eyes.

Jude looked down at her feet, and continued to walk.

"Why'd you stop?" Kwest asked Spiederman through the microphone, interrupting Spiederman's thoughts.

"Sorry, got distracted, or what ever" He simply answered "Let's just .. go again"

--

At ten p.m. at night they had finished 10 songs.

Spiederman was packing his guitar up, and Kwest and Jamie were turning every thing off.

"So, you really are over Jude?" Kwest asked as he turned the soundboard off.

"Yeah, she's old news, why would I be still thinking about her?" Spiederman lied.

Jude was all Spiederman could think about. He kept looking off in to space, having memories of him and Jude play in his head.

"Don't know, but you are the one that quit Jude's band ... and hasn't told Wally, Kyle, or Jude yet" Kwest reminded him.

"First of all; it's my band. And second of all, I'm going too. I'll tell them tomorrow" Spiederman corrected Kwest

"Your going to let your band, and Jude down?" Kwest asked.

"Yeah ... I guess I am" Spiederman stormed out with his guitar in his hand.

--

He arrived at his apartment. He dropped his guitar on the couch, and walked over to his "music" room.

In his music room, he had an electric and an acoustic guitar, piano, and drums.

He grabbed his note pad that contained all of his unfinished songs.

"No ... no ... no" He murmured as he flipped through the pages "... Yes" He said, smiling, as he looked down at one of the unfinished songs.

The unfinished song was from yesterday. Spiederman was sad, and had just scribbled a bunch of words, trying to make a song, but it was okay. But now, Spiederman could tell that the song had a lot of potential.

He grabbed his electric guitar and started playing.

--

4 hours later he had created a masterpiece. He held up the paper of lyrics and smiled.

".. The Guy Who Lost His Girl ..." He read the title.

He put the paper in his notebook, and went to bed

--

The next day he arrived at G-Major.

"Listen, Jamie, I got a new song" Spiederman told Jamie.

"Is it any good?" Jamie asked, putting his coffee down on a counter.

"You decide that" Spiederman said, handing him the paper with lyrics.

"... Kwest come here!" Jamie called out, as he was still reading the last line of the song.

"What man?" Kwest asked.

"Read this, it's amazing" Jamie said handing Kwest the paper.

Kwest grabbed the paper, and read the lyrics

"Who's song is this?" Kwest asked in amazement

"Spiederman's" Jamie simply answered

"Can we record it?" Kwest asked. Spiederman nodded

"I want it on my debut album ... for sure" Spiederman answered. They all smiled

--

That night, Spiederman was at the Coffee Shop Open Mic Night.

He knew that Jude, Tommy, Kyle, Wally, Sadie, Kwest and Jamie would be there. They all knew he was performing, just not what song he was performing. Spiederman still hadn't told Wally, Kyle or Jude that he was done with the band.

The Coffee Shop was packed, and every one was excited to see the performers.

Every one thought Spied was performing with an acoustic guitar, and that was why he didn't asked Wally or Kyle to do instruments. But they were wrong ... Spiederman was first up.

He stood by the microphone nervously. He had 2 friends that no one else really knew on drums, and bass, while he had his electric guitar. Wally, Kyle, and Jude looked at each other confused.

The Paparazzi's cameras flashed like crazy.

"Well, most of you might know me from the Spiederman Mind Explosion, or as Jude Harrison's guitarist" Spiederman said in to the microphone. "Well, I have an announcement" He added "Jude, Wally, Kyle ... I am not apart of The Spiederman Mind Explosion any more, and I don't want to be in Jude's band. I am going solo" Spiederman announced

The crowd cheered like crazy, while Jude, Tommy, Kyle, Wally, and Sadie's jaws dropped. Jude, Wally and Kyle were more suprised then any one.

"Here's a new song, that I like to call 'The Guy Who Lost His Girl'" Spiederman said before the song started.

_**"If silence could talk  
and memories erase  
We'd know how they were  
and why they changed  
I held you in a special place inside  
now empty space cause we died**_

**_When moments are right so much is hard  
Was it all worth it, his touch is gone  
I am the guy who lost his Girl_**

**_Another turn,  
another place,  
another memory to be erased,  
From the life you meant to lead me on._**

**_Just promise me, its all up from here  
now tell me every thing i wanna hear.  
Well too bad, I've heard  
that all before, so many chances  
whats one more?_**

**_Well swallow your pride,  
dont let her go  
_****_Didn't she love you?  
Was it all a show?  
I am the guy who lost his girl"_**

Spiederman looked at her, making it seem like he was asking her those questions.

**_"Another turn,  
another place,  
another memory to be erased,  
From the life you meant to lead me on._**

**_Another turn,  
another place,  
another memory to be erased,  
Never fallen so hard,  
never fallen so hard_****_  
_**

**_All those guys you loved before me  
the energy it takes from me  
its more than I can stand  
Every things Hard in the End_**

**_The energy it takes from me  
its more than I can stand  
Every things Hard in the End  
every thing must end_**

**_Swallow Your Pride  
Dont let her go  
Didn't she love you?  
was it all to show?  
I am the guy who lost his girl"_**

**_"and you are the girl who  
failed this guy"_**

Spiederman looked at Jude for that part, and they're eyes met.

**_"Another Turn,  
another place,  
another memory to be erased,  
From the life you meant to lead me on._**

**_Another turn,  
another place,  
another memory to be erased,  
Never fallen so hard  
Never fallen so hard  
Never fallen so hard  
Hard_**

**_When Your Mr. Right  
So much is hard  
one little word then his touch is gone."_**

Spiederman sang. Jude looked down at her feet while every one applauded Spiederman.

"Sadie, can we leave?" Jude asked her sister.

"Why, the show just started" Sadie replied

"Please" Jude said, giving Sadie a sad look.

"Fine" Sadie answered

--

The two sisters arrived home, and Jude immediately went up to her room.

She grabbed a shoe box from under her bed. She opened it to reveal a bunch of pictures of her and Spied, and gifts that he gave her.

She began ripping all the pictures up, and braking all the gifts.

--

15 minutes later, she had ripped every single picture, and broke every gift.

She ripped about 60 or 70 pictures. And broke about 18 gifts.

After doing all that, she cried hysterically on her bed.

She had finally realized that she couldn't get over Spiederman.


	17. Chapter 16

The next day,

Spiederman walked in to G-Major with a smile. He walked in, seeing that every one was staring at him.

He tried to not make any eye contact with any one, and he succeeded until he came across Wally and Kyle. The two former band mates were sitting on the couch, as Spiederman stood in front of them.

"Hey" Spiederman simply greeted his maybe friends.

"What do you want?" Wally asked, frustrated with Spiederman.

"Nothing, just wanted to say hi" Spiederman lied. He really didn't want to lose Wally and Kyle as friends.

"Well, we don't want to say hi to you, because you completely screwed us all over. Good job, your more selfish then any of us thought" Kyle told his former friend.

Kyle walked passed Spiederman, and then Wally did. Spiederman was left there to feel guilty.

After a while, Spiederman walked in to Studio A, to see Sadie, and Kwest talking.

"Hey" Spiederman greeted the two, as he walked over to a stool, and sat down.

"Can I ask you some thing Spied? Why'd you dump my sister, Wally, and Kyle?" Sadie said in a rude town.

"It's my decision! Why can't any one let me do what ever the hell I want?! My God!" Spiederman said with frustration in his voice. Sadie walked over to him, so that they were face to face.

"Last time I checked, you shouldn't be a backstabber, and hypocrite ... like your dad" Sadie stormed out, leaving a pissed off Spiederman. Kwest noticed Spiederman's face. It looked like he was about to breakdown

"Spied, dude, she didn't mean it" Kwest tried to calm Spiederman down. Spiederman didn't listen, and he stormed out

He was in the lobby walking when he bumped in to a girl. She had brown wavy hair.

"Hi, sorry 'bout that, I'm Darcy Edwards" The girl introduced herself, holding her hand out to shake. (yes, she is Darcy from Degrassi)

"Hi, I'm Vincent Spiederman. Just call me Spiederman or Spied" Spiederman greeted her, calming himself down from Sadie's comment. The two shook hands "Uh, shit, I got a go, but call me" Spiederman said, as he wrote down his number on the back of a G-Major flyer. He handed it to her, and they smiled at each other.

"Okay .. see you later, .. Vincent" Darcy flirtatiously said before she walked passed him, Spiederman smiled as he watched her walk away.

He then saw Sadie at the front desk watching him. She raised an eyebrow, and Spiederman walked up to her.

"First of all, I'm not like my dad, because you don't see me hitting any one, do you?!" Spiederman yelled at Sadie. Sadie didn't know that Spiederman's dad hit him, and now Sadie felt terrible for saying what she said.

Spiederman stormed out, and went back to his apartment. When he arrived he looked at the couch, and had a flashback of him and Jude.

**FLASHBACK**

_Spiederman, and Jude sat on the couch, with popcorn, while they watched a movie. The move was pretty boring. _

_Spiederman saw the bored look on Jude's face, as she watched the screen, and decided to make her laugh. He threw a piece of popcorn at her face, and then looked away. Jude smiled as she looked at him_

_"What was that for?" Jude asked. Spiederman smiled._

_"What was what for?" He joked. He then looked back at the screen until Jude threw a piece of popcorn at his face._

_"Oops, it slipped" Jude joked back. _

_"Oh no you didn't!" Spiederman said in a girl voice right before he began chasing after Jude._

_Jude ran out of the apartment, and in to the pouring rain, as she laughed. Spiederman also was laughing, as he chased her. They both were soaking wet._

_Spiederman finally caught up to her. He grabbed her, and held her as close as possible._

_"What are you going to do to me? Throw popcorn at my face?" Jude joked._

_"No, I'd rather do this" Spiederman said before he pulled her in to a passionate kiss._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

He sighed before walking to his room. He layed on the bed, not knowing what to do.

Soon enough, his cellphone rang. He hoped it was Jude, Wally or Kyle calling.

He grabbed his phone from his jean pocket, and looked at the number. It was very unfamiliar.

"Hello?" He said in to the phone.

"Hey, it's Darcy from earlier" Darcy greeted Spiederman.

"Oh, hey Darce" Spiederman replied.

"Uhm, this is my first night here, in Canada, and I was wondering if you'd like a movie, or dinner, or some thing fun?" Darcy asked, a bit nervous.

"Sure, but how about you just wear jeans, and a comfy shirt, and I take you out to a suprise?" Spiederman asked "You know, some thing fun, and crazy." Spiederman added, thinking of some thing that they could do that would be a lot of fun.

"I'd like that" Darcy answered, with a huge smile on her face. "See you at 6?"

"Sure, I'll call you at like 5:30, and you could just give me your address then" Spiederman stated.

"K, bye" Darcy said before hanging up. Spiederman hung up, and smiled.

--

Spiederman had been laying on his bed, looking straight up at the ceiling for about 15 minutes, until he heard a knock on the door.

He stood up, and walked over to the door. He twisted the doorknob, and then opened the door.

It was Jude Harrison. She walked passed him, and Spiederman rolled his eyes as he closed the door. Jude crossed her arms, as she stood there looking at him.

"Why the hell are you mistreating Wally and Kyle?! Is it because we broke up!?" Jude asked.

"Didn't you even listen to my song?!" Spiederman asked, seeing if she heard the few lines that involved cheating.

"Yeah, and it was about our breakup!" Jude yelled, she didn't know that the song was about her cheating on him.

"Just nevermind!" He yelled

"You still haven't answered my question!! Why are you doing this to Wally and Kyle?!" Jude asked, getting more mad.

"I just don't want to follow you around like a dog, or some thing! You used to have me, Wally, and Kyle on leashes ..." Spiederman replied.

"And your trying to convince me that the reason you left the band is because I was mean? ... I can tell that's a lie, because the Vincent Spiederman that I know, would've called me a bitch if he noticed that I was being mean" Jude stated

"Stop trying to be a detective, and just believe what ever the hell I say. And by the way ... You haven't even met the real Vincent Spiederman. So stop trying to tell me that you know me, because all you know is the relationship Spiederman ... not the real one" Spiederman said, before opening the door. Signaling Jude to leave.

Jude rolled her eyes. And left the apartment. Once she left. Spiederman took a shower, and then got changed.

--

It was 5:45 and he had already called Darcy, and found out what her address was. He was putting some cologne on.

After changing, he was sitting in the front room, watching T.V.

It turned 6:00 P.M. and Spiederman was out the door. He arrived at Darcy's house about 2 minutes later. He walked to the front door, and rang the doorbell.

Darcy answered it, and saw that he was holding 3 red roses in his hand. He handed them to her, and she smiled.

"Thank you" Darcy said, as she put them on a table a few steps away from the door.

Darcy was wearing dark blue jeans, with black converse, and a long sleeved gray and white t-shirt, with her hair curled. Spiederman smiled, as the two walked to the car.

"Well, you look nice tonight" Spiederman said, turning his charm on. Darcy blushed as the two got in to the car.

"Well, I would have to admit, some one looks very cute tonight" Darcy replied.

"Don't make me blush" Spiederman joked, the two laughed, and Spiederman began driving.

--

They arrived at a rollarskating rink. Spiederman covered her eyes, so she didn't know where they were.

He uncovered them to reveal a dimmed lighting rollerskating rink. Darcy laughed, and so did Spiederman

"Your taking me rollerskating?" Darcy asked, as she stepped on to the wood floor.

"Yeah, I rented the place out" Spiederman answered with a smile. "Here, I'll get your rollerblades, what size are you?" Spiederman asked.

"6 and a half. And thanks, weirdly this means a lot to me" Darcy replied with a bright smile.

--

They both stepped on to the wood floor with they're rollerblades on.

"Ready to roll?" Spiederman joked

"As long as your ready to erblade" Darcy joked, finishing Spiederman's word 'roll' in to 'rollerblade'

"Good one!" Spiederman sarcastically said as the two laughed.

They played a bunch of games while they rollerbladed around the rink. They raced, and chased each other.

Spiederman kept falling. He fell about 8 times. Darcy fell like 4 times. And 2 of the times were because when Spiederman fell, she tripped over him.

Darcy and Spiederman were having a blast! They were having so much fun!

They were sitting down at a table at the side of the rink. They were eating Pizza, and drinking pop.

"Whens the last time you dated some one?" Darcy asked curiously.

"Jude, and about a month ago" Spiederman truthfully answered "You?" He asked

"I dated this guy named Peter like 2 months ago, a real jackass." Darcy admitted. Spiederman nodded.

"How long did you date him?" Spiederman then asked.

"Like 5 months, maybe less. I guess that I never really opened my eyes, and realized that he wasn't good for me. I have been searching for a guy that is good for me. A guy that I can actually see myself living with. The right guy" Darcy said looking in to Spiederman's eyes.

"I know what your saying. Dude, I've been in so many relationships, and every relationship goes wrong." Spiederman replied, as they moved a bit closer to each others lips.

"What would you do if I told you that I could be the right relationship girl?" Darcy asked.

"I'd ask you if it was okay for me to-" Spiederman was interrupted by her lips touching his. They kissed passionately and hard.

"You didn't have to ask me" Darcy explained. She knew that he was going to ask her if it was okay to kiss her.

Spiederman smiled, and so did Darcy, and then they kissed again.

--

Spiederman pulled up to her house in his car.

And they were just sitting in the car talking.

"Well, tonight was fun" Darcy said nervously.

"Yeah, it was" Spiederman stated. "Want to do some thing tomorrow, or what ever?" He asked nervously.

"Sure, I'll call you, k?" Darcy said smiling.

"K. I'll be waiting" Spiederman joked. The two smiled.

And kissed again. Then Darcy got out of the car, and went to her front door. Before she walked in she looked back at Spiederman and smiled.

--

Spiederman arrived at his apartment and went to the answering machine.

He had one message and played it.

"Hey Spied. It's Jude, I called your cell, and uhm" Jude paused, it sounded like she was crying "I need to talk to you, I really need to. Please call me back, k?" Jude added and now Spiederman could hear the crying in her voice.

Spiederman quickly picked up his phone, and dialed Jude's number.

"Hello" He heard Sadie pick up the phone, and answer.

"Hey Sadie, can I talk to Jude?" Spiederman asked.

"Sure, hold on" Sadie answered. He then could hear Sadie yelling Jude.

"Hello?" Jude answered

"Did you call me earlier, crying?" Spiederman asked.

"Yeah, I did" Jude answered.

"What happened?!" Spiederman asked worried.

"It doesn't matter any more, Spied" Jude answered.

"Jude! Tell me what happened!" Spiederman demanded.

"Really want to know?!" Jude yelled in anger

"Yeah, I do!"

"Fine! I was fired, okay?! D fired me. And your the closest friend I have, so I was calling for your comfort, but apparently, you don't answer my calls. Because I'm not important any more!" Jude then hung up.

Spiederman sighed, and hung up his phone.


	18. Chapter 17

**This is a really short chapter. But I had this idea stuck in my idea, the part at the ending was what I was thinking about doing all day! So I had to write it! lol, but yeah, this is pretty short. But at least I'm trying to update a lot, I'm being a good girl! :) lol.**

**Please Enjoy! and review! **

* * *

Spiederman took a shower, brushed his teeth, and headed to bed.

Meanwhile ...

Jude walked upstairs and sat down on her bed. She grabbed a suitcase and filled it with clothes.

Sadie walked in to her room to see Jude packing.

"What are you doing, Jude?!" Sadie asked worried.

"I can't be here any more" Jude said crying. Sadie sat down with her sister and hugged her.

"Jude, your not leaving, okay? Spiederman, or even Darius can not bring Jude Harrison down. Darius is going to crawl back to you, and Spiederman is a jerk. K?" Sadie comforted her sister.

Jude nodded, as she continued to hug her sister.

"I won't leave" Jude said with a smile, as she wiped her tears away.

"Good, because if I didn't have Miss. Jude Harrison in this house, I'd be bored out of my mind!" Sadie said with a smile.

"Good Night, Sades" Jude said hugging her sister one last time before she headed to bed.

"See you in the morning, sis" Sadie said, leaving the room, and shutting the door.

Jude unpacked her suitcase. And headed to bed.

The next morning ...

Jude woke up to her ringing alarm clock at about 10:30 A.M.

She yawned, and crawled out of bed. She walked to the bathroom, and took a shower.

After showering she did her make up, and changed.

She walked downstairs, once she was completely ready, and headed to the kitchen. She saw Sadie putting chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, and orange juice on the table.

Jude smiled, and she walked over to the table, and sat across from Sadie.

"Bacon, pancakes, and orange juice? Is it my birthday?" Jude joked. Sadie smiled

"Nah, just thought you should have a special breakfast. Since every thing in your life has been kind of like a tornado, and all" Sadie explained. Jude smiled, as she took her first bite of her pancake.

"Thanks Sade. Thank you for actually caring" Jude said before the telephone started ringing. "I'll get it"

Jude stood up, and grabbed the phone. She answered the call.

"Hello" Jude greeted who ever was on the other line.

"Hello. Is this Miss. Jude Harrison?" A lady asked.

"Yes, yes it is" Jude answered.

"Oh hello. This is Star Records. We heard that you need a label? Well Star Records is willing to give you a contract." The lady replied.

"Uhm ... That sounds really good" Jude answered. She then began thinking of Spiederman "Uhm, I'm sorry, but I can't. I mean, I love G-Major, and I'm working on getting another contract there, and I just, I can't do it. I'm sorry" Jude hung up. She was very happy of her decision

She sat back down at the table and finished breakfast.

After eating she headed to G-Major. She walked in to see every thing looking normal.

She headed to Darius' office, and walked in. She saw Darius sitting at his desk.

"Jude? What part of your fired, didn't you understand?" Darius asked.

"Listen, D, I'm willing to jump off of a cliff, to get my job back. I love it here, D, I really do" Jude explained to her former boss. Darius thought for a minute.

"Make you a deal, you make a killer album. But you have to be an intern for a month. We're looking for people that want to be interns. But we can't find any one. So you fill the spot of a month, deal?" Darius explained.

Jude thought for a minute before answering.

"Fine" Jude answered, shaking his hand.

"Good, you start ... today" Darius stated. Jude rolled her eyes, and got to work

--

Spiederman walked in to G-Major to see Jude sitting at the front desk.

"Thought you were fired" Spiederman said, as he stopped walking and faced the front desk, and Jude.

"I need to work at the front desk for a month, before I can record again ... A little deal Darius and I have" Jude explained.

"Oh. Well-" Spiederman was about to say some thing when he felt some one grab his arm

"Hey babe" He turned his head, to see Darcy.

"Oh hey" Spiederman said smiling.

Jude became very jealous.

Darcy kissed Spiederman's cheek.

"Well, I have the best idea, if your free tonight" Darcy stated. Spiederman looked back at Jude, and Jude gave Darcy a rude look. Spiederman looked back at Darcy. He knew Jude was jealous, so he was trying to kick it up a notch.

"Yeah, I am free. Since I don't have a band. Or a lead singer to annoy me all the time. I'm free" Spiederman replied, making Jude jealous, and mad.

"Well, I have a picnic set up for the beach tonight. Some thing, romantic?" Darcy explained. Spiederman smiled.

"Sounds great, what time?" Spied asked.

"I thought around 10, so that it's late, and dark." Darcy answered

"Oh, well, Spied can't go then. It's a bit passed his bed time" Jude smarted off. Spiederman looked back at her with an eye roll, and Darcy just looked at Jude, a little mad about her interrupting.

"Hey, Jealous Jude, back off" Spiederman told Jude. He looked back at Darcy "Sorry, jealous ex girlfriend. But yeah, 10 sounds great" Spiederman answered, Jude rolled her eyes.

"See you then sweetie" Darcy then gave him a long soft kiss. She walked off.

Spiederman looked back at Jude and gave her the look.

"What?!" She whined

"Could you butt out for once?!" He replied. He then stormed off. Then Wally and Kyle walked in.

"Hey Harrison." Wally greeted his friend.

"Were you just talking to Spied?" Kyle asked.

"Hey, and yes I was. Don't worry it wasn't a friend talk. It was more of a semi-friend talk" Jude explained.

"Yeah, cause there is such a difference" Wally said sarcastically.

"Anyway, did you know that Spied has a girlfriend?" Jude asked, a bit jealous.

"Since when?!" Kyle blurted out.

"Don't know. But this girl walks in. Calls him babe, kisses his cheek and lips, and talks about they're beach date tonight" Jude explained.

"What girl?" Wally asked. Jude pointed to the girl.

"That girl" Jude added as she pointed.

"That's my cousin!" Wally blurted out.


	19. Jude's 18th Birthday Preview

**NEXT CHAPTER;**

**... Jude's 18th Birthday Party**

* * *

**Jude's finally 18**

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JUDE!!" Every one yelled_

**Shes finally happy**

_"You got me a new guitar?!" Jude yelled  
"Only the best for my girl" Darius answered_

**But what happens when jealousy strikes?**

_"He's here with her!?" Jude wined.  
Jude then looked over at Spiederman and Darcy making out_

**Enemies Speak**

_"Spiederman, you broke the code of bands. Your not our friend, and you never will be our friend" Wally told Spiederman.  
"What ever, I don't need you guys!" Spiederman yelled before storming off._

--

_"Jude, I'm sorry that I had to dump you!" Spiederman yelled  
"Why did you dump me, Spied?! Tell me!" Jude yelled  
"You cheated on me with my brother!" Spiederman yelled. Jude's jaw dropped_

**Jude's life runs out of control ...**

_"New York is where I need to be" Jude told her sister  
"Sorry but I'm not going with you. And I'm not covering for you. If your leaving then you have to tell every one." Sadie demanded_

**--**

_"Jude ... I forgive you"_

--

_"Listen, Jude, I know that you and Spiederman aren't that good of friends any more. But you need to butt out. Because you obviously still have a thing for him. And I don't like that. So go chase after little Tommy Q and leave my boyfriend alone!" Darcy demanded_

--

_"She left?!" Spiederman yelled._

--

_"The pics are on the internet?!" Jude yelled as her and Sadie looked at the pictures._

--

__

"Jude! I gave you a second chance, so why you screwing it up?!" Darius yelled.  
"I'm sorry, D!" Jude apologized, once again, Darius slammed his hand against the desk  
"Sorry ain't going to cut it! Get out of my office!" Darius yelled  
"But D-!" Jude yelled before getting cut off.  
"Now!" Darius demanded.

--

_Jude whistled for a cab._

--

_"Jude, I seriously needed to tell you some thing. I was thinking to myself on your birthday. And today I was planning on --"  
Jude's jaw dropped_

* * *

**You'll have to read to find out how crazy that chapter is going to be! **

**It's going to take me a while to finish it. It's going to take A LOT of effort out of me to do it! :)**

**But; if you want me to post the chapter, you have to review!! :)**


	20. Chapter 18

**WELCOME TO;**

**JUDE'S 18TH BIRTHDAY CHAPTER!**

* * *

Jude woke up in the morning around 10:00 A.M.

She walked downstairs, still wearing her dark blue fluffy slippers. She walked in to the kitchen.

She saw that Sadie was holding a plate full of J shaped chocolate chip pancakes, and a candle in the middle of the only on the top.

"Happy Bi-" Sadie began to sing.

"HEY! Remember last years rule? Well it still applies! No birthday day song!" Jude demanded with a smile. Sadie smiled.

"Fine ..." Sadie said, pretending to be sad. Jude laughed, and Sadie put the plate down. "Well, in honor of your birthday, I've arranged a big birthday bash tonight at G-Major!" Sadie said smiling, as Jude took the first bite of the pancakes.

"Ahh, Sadie" Jude wined. Ever since her 16th birthday party, she's hated G-Major parties.

"Jude, come on! It'll be fun! You even get to pick out your own dress! You and I have to be at G at 5, and the party starts at 7!" Sadie explained.

"As long as you do my make up ... then fine" Jude demanded. Sadie laughed.

"Fine" Sadie replied, as the two shook hands as a joke.

--

Jude and Sadie arrived at G-Major to see every one in the studio waiting for them. Jude laughed as every one started singing the Happy Birthday song.

Since no one would listen to her yell no, she just let them sing the song, as she laughed.

At the end of the song; Kwest brought up a cake.

"Make a wish, Miss. 18" Kwest told Jude as he smiled.

Jude closed her eyes and blew out the candles. Every one clapped and laughed.

--

It was five o'clock and Jude and Sadie were going through a racket of dresses, trying to find the right one.

"Sades, Sades, come here" Jude demanded as she looked at one of the dresses.

"Oh my God, that dress is gorgeous!" Sadie said as the two looked at the dress.

Jude and Sadie looked at each other.

"Well go ahead and try it on!" Sadie said smiling.

Jude tried the dress on and it fit perfectly.

The dress was black, and went down to the middle of Jude's thigh. It had a dark blue blow on the side of the waist, and the bow was silky. They left Jude's hair normal (wavy). Sadie did her make up light, and made it look perfect!

And finally; Jude was wearing black high heels, with a small diamond on each strap.

Sadie was wearing a dark blue dress, that went to her knees. Her hair was straightened, and she was wearing clear high heels.

"You look gorgeous, Jude" Sadie told her sister. Jude smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Thanks, Sadie. This means a lot to me." Jude admitted.

"As long as your happy, I'm happy" Sadie stated. Jude laughed. "It's time for your, grand entrance!" Sadie told her sister. Jude laughed.

"I'm ready to make the best entrance ever!" Jude replied. "Even though all I'm doing is walking in to the G-Major lobby, and I don't really have an entrance, it'll still be amazing!" Jude joked. The two laughed and headed to the party.

Once they got to the lobby, Jude walked down the stairs, and once every one spotted her, they cheered like crazy.

There were some paparazzi there, that had they're cameras flashing like crazy.

Jude walked over to the stage area where Darius was waiting for her.

"Check this out. We thought that you needed your gift early" Darius said in to the microphone. "So you ready to be amazed?" Darius asked. Jude laughed

"Yes, yes I am!" Jude joked. Darius pointed to a big box in back of her, and when the box opened it reveal a new all black acoustic guitar "You got me a new guitar?!" Jude yelled

"Only the best for my girl" Darius answered. Jude smiled, as every one cheered, and she hugged Darius as tight as possible.

--

After all the cameras flashing, and the cheering was done, Jude was off stage and talking to her childhood friend, Jamie

"Well, Miss. Harrison actually made it to 18? What a shocker" Jamie joked. Jude laughed.

"Shut up Jammy. I wouldn't of made it with out you" Jude replied. Jamie laughed.

"If it wasn't for me, you would of failed English, just like you failed Math!" Jamie joked again.

"I did not fail math!" Jude replied.

"You got a 6 percent, I'm pretty sure that you failed" Jamie reminded her. The two laughed.

"Well, I guess that I did. But give me a break, I'm a rock star!" Jude joked.

Sadie then walked up, kind of concerned.

"Hey Sades" Jude said smiling.

"Uhm, Jude" Sadie nervously began.

"What is it?" Jude asked, still smiling. Sadie pointed to another direction, and Jude looked, once she saw the scene, her smile faded. She looked back at Sadie and Jamie "He's here with her!?" Jude wined.

Jude then looked over at Spiederman and Darcy making out

"This ... means war" Jude said madly, as she watched the couple.

"And how are you supposed to beat Spiederman?" Jamie asked.

"Jude, I'm going to say this nicely. Spiederman has a girlfriend, and you don't have a boyfriend. How do you make him jealous? And how do you beat him in _war_?" Sadie asked. Jude rolled her eyes.

"Okay fine, he wins! But I just ... God! Why can't I have the glory for once?" Jude asked.

"Because your a rock star" Sadie told her sister before walking away.

"Jamie, do you know why Spied dumped me?" Jude asked breaking the silence that had been there for a few seconds. She was seriously trying to think why he dumped her.

"Why don't you ask him?" Jamie asked. Jude thought for a minute and then she walked over to Spiederman and his girlfriend.

She grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to turn around.

"Spiederman, can I ask you one question?!" Jude yelled at her former boyfriend and best friend

"What?" Spiederman said, allowing her to continue

"Why did you dump me?! Why wasn't I good enough for you?" Jude asked as tears came to her eyes.

"Jude. That's a question ... I just ... can't answer" Spiederman refused to answer her question.

"Spied ..." Jude replied, a bit mad that he wouldn't tell her.

"Jude, I'm sorry that I had to dump you!" Spiederman yelled

"Why did you dump me, Spied?! Tell me!" Jude yelled

"You cheated on me with my brother!" Spiederman yelled. Jude's jaw dropped

"How'd you find out?" Jude asked, still in shock that he knew what she did.

"It doesn't matter how I found out! All that matters is that you broke my heart! And I can hardly even look at you any more. When I heard you on the phone talking with Ryan, I seriously had thoughts of leaving the apartment, and never coming back. But I still loved you. I sure as hell don't any more." Spiederman told her "All I can really tell you, is that you disappointed me so much. You knew how much it hurt your mom when your dad cheated on her ... so why'd you cheat on me? Why were you such a hypocrite ... Why couldn't you love me the way I loved you?" Spiederman asked.

Jude didn't reply. He then stormed off with Darcy following him. Jude wiped away the many tears that fell from her eyes.

Jude stood there for a minute, until Sadie approached.

"See why I hate G-Major parties?" Jude asked. Sadie looked down.

"Listen, Jude, I'm sorry. But it's not Spieds fault that you cheated on him. So you can't blame it on him" Sadie explained. Jude rolled her eyes.

"Sadie, seriously, just leave me alone. If all your going to do is blame me, then get away from me" Jude then stormed out.

Jude whistled for a cab. And once it stopped she got inside.

She soon arrived at a club about 100 miles away from G-Major.

She payed the cab driver and walked in. She was sitting at the bar, when a guy approached.

"Oh My God, your Jude Harrison?" The stranger asked. Jude smiled as she turned to the guy.

"Yeah, you a fan?" Jude asked.

"Big time, I know that you hate when fans ask this. But can I get a picture?" The guy then asked. Jude nodded, and the bar tender took a picture of the two together "Do you want to maybe do a shot together?"

"I don't know, it's late, and I don't have a car, or any one to drive me home" Jude excused herself.

"Just one, come on, one for the fan?" The guy said smiling. Jude smiled and ordered two shots.

--

A half hour later Jude was drunk out of her mind. She and the guy were walking up to where the hotels were.

Jude layed on the bed, half passed out. The guy took his camera out and took pictures of the drunken Jude.

(they're the same pictures from the season 2 finale. Like when; Jude went to the bar where Mason was performing, and she got drunk, and the guy took pictures of her drunk? Well if you watch instant star, you should remember! lol.)

Meanwhile ...

Spiederman walked up to Wally and Kyle.

"Hey dudes." Spiederman nervously greeted them.

Wally and Kyle just looked at him, and then looked away.

"Listen, I know, that I was a jackass, and I'm sorry. But I just ... I need to show my father, my brother and every one else that I can do some thing with my life. My dad always said that I was going to be a wash-up, so I need to prove to him that I am better then what he thought I was" Spiederman explained.

"It's not just that, Spied!" Kyle yelled.

"Spiederman, you broke the code of bands. Your not our friend, and you never will be our friend" Wally told Spiederman.

"What ever, I don't need you guys!" Spiederman yelled before storming off.

--

Jude woke up the next morning, laying in a hotel room by herself.

She stood up, with her head pounding. She got her shoes on, and walked down to the lobby, and then outside. She whistled for a cabby, and soon was back at her home.

She walked in to see Sadie waiting.

"Where were you?!" Sadie yelled.

"I'm sorry, k? I was overwhelmed, so I just left and went to a hotel" Jude lied at the last part.

"Your lucky that Darius is calm now! He was thinking of firing you, until I told him that the only reason you left was because mom called, and needed to talk to you!" Sadie yelled at her sister. "You know that Darius has a soft spot for us and our parents" Sadie added, but a lot more calmer.

"Thank you, Sadie." Jude said, before she hugged her sister. "I guess I've just been a bit out of it? I mean, I miss Spiederman, I miss him so much. And now he tells me that he knew all along that I was cheating on him, and I feel like shit! I feel terrible for putting him through that. I just, I just needed space. And thank you for covering for me" Jude said, before she hugged her sister, yet again.

Jude and Sadie went to G-Major together.

"Jude, office, now!" Darius demanded.

Jude and Sadie gave each other worried looks, and Jude then headed to Darius' office. She sat down on the chair by his desk. And she looked like a scared puppy.

"I understand why you left, but I'm still mad! Why in hell would you leave in the middle of your birthday party!?" Darius asked madly.

"Because my mom called, and I just needed to talk to her. And I'm deeply sorry. It'll never happen again" Jude lied. Darius thought for a minute.

"Fine, and it better not happen again. Get back to work" He demanded. Buying her lie.

Jude walked out of his office and to the front desk.

--

After a few minutes of sitting at the desk Spiederman and Darcy walked in. Jude looked at Spiederman sadly, and Spiederman and Darcy stopped walking and faced Jude.

"Hey Jude" Spiederman said softly.

"Spied ... uhm ... I'm sorry for cheating on you, k? I really am. I was stupid. And I regret every single last thing that I did to hurt you." Jude apologized. Spiederman smiled.

"Jude ... I forgive you" Spiederman replied. Jude smiled.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, and if it's alright with you, and the dudes. I want to come back to the band. I'm only making one C.D. and then I want to come back." Spiederman added. Jude smiled.

"With out Spiederman in the band ... it's boring. And I know the guys miss you. So I would say Yes!" Jude said smiling.

She and Spiederman then hugged.

"Welcome back Spiederdork." Jude said smiling as she messed up Spiederman's hair.

"I missed you guys, Juderdork" Spiederman joked. Jude laughed.

"Hey Spied, we got to get to work" they heard Kwest say.

"Sorry, babe, got to go" Spiederman said, kissing Darcy's forehead. "And bye Jude, see you later" Spiederman said, then turning to Jude.

Once he was gone.

"He's a great guy" Jude said, smiling as she watched Spiederman walk away

"Yeah he is" Darcy replied, kind of in a rude tone. "Jude I need to talk to you about some thing" Darcy told Jude.

"Yeah?" Jude replied, approving her to continue.

"Listen, Jude, I know that you and Spiederman aren't that good of friends any more. But you need to butt out. Because you obviously still have a thing for him. And I don't like that. So go chase after little Tommy Q and leave my boyfriend alone!" Darcy demanded.

She then walked passed Jude, and Jude just stared forward in shock.

_"What the hell?" _Jude thought.

--

After talking to Darcy. Jude went to a coffee place, and grabbed a cup of coffee.

Once she got back she saw Sadie on her laptop in shock. Jude walked over, and sat down.

"What the hell, Jude?!" Sadie yelled in frustration at her sister.

"What?" Jude asked confuse. Sadie turned the laptop a bit so that Jude could see it. Jude fell in shock "The pics are on the internet?!" Jude yelled as her and Sadie looked at the pictures.

The pictures were the ones from last night.

"Yeah, and Darius is going to kill you when he sees these" Sadie replied.

"He probably won't see them-" Jude was cut off by a yell.

"Jude! Get your ass in here!" Darius demanded. Jude and Sadie turned around to see a frustrated Darius standing by his office door. He then walked back inside his office and slammed the door as hard as possible.

--

Jude gulped before she walked in to Darius' office.

She walked in to see Darius standing by his desk. He looked more frustrated then ever.

Jude slowly made her way tp his desk, scared as hell. She sat down. And the room was completely silent.

"I saw the pictures" Darius said calmly.

"I know, D, and I'm sorry, I real-" Jude was cut off, by Darius slamming his hand on his desk.

"Jude! Don't you dare lie! You went to a club, got drunk enough for a guy to take pictures of you!" Darius screamed.

"Darius, just listen and believe me when I say that I'm sorry" Jude apologized.

"Jude! I gave you a second chance, so why you screwing it up?!" Darius yelled.

"I'm sorry, D!" Jude apologized, once again, Darius slammed his hand against the desk

"Sorry ain't going to cut it! Get out of my office!" Darius yelled

"But D-!" Jude yelled before getting cut off.

"Now!" Darius demanded.

Jude gulped before walking out of the office. Once she was out she began breathing hard, as tears fell from her blue eyes.

She walked home, and once she arrived she sat down at the computer. She looked at the drunken pictures, and was so mad at herself for letting him do that, and for getting so drunk.

Soon enough, Sadie walked in.

"Heard you got fired?" Sadie said, as she walked over to her sister.

"Yeah. I've been fired twice this week" Jude stated, pretending to be proud of herself.

"You know, it's okay. There are plenty of other companies that would love you there!" Sadie told her sister. Jude lightly laughed.

"Last night before I got all drunk. I was thinking ... maybe it's Canada that I have to leave" Jude began ...

"What do you mean?" Sadie asked. Unsure of what Jude was trying to tell her.

"I have two plane tickets ... to New York City, and I was wondering if you want to go live there with me" Jude explained. Sadie froze.

"... And why do you want to leave here?!" Sadie asked.

"New York is where I need to be" Jude told her sister

"Sorry but I'm not going with you. And I'm not covering for you. If your leaving then you have to tell every one." Sadie demanded

Jude looked at her sister disappointed.

"You know what ... no one needs to know any thing. And one more thing. I'm ... leaving at five in the morning tomorrow. And I don't want you telling any one any thing until I leave. Because no ones stopping me" Jude then stormed up to her room.

--

Before Jude went to sleep she turned her phone off

--

The next morning Jude woke up at 4:30 A.M.

She walked downstairs to see her sister gone. She yawned as she grabbed a piece of toast, and cereal.

After eating she was off to the airport.

--

Meanwhile ...

Sadie ran to Spiederman's house. She threw a billion rocks at his window, and he finally answered.

"What the hell?" Spiederman asked. More tired then ever.

"Come down here, it's important!" Sadie demanded.

"No .." Spiederman wined

"Now!" Sadie screamed

Like two seconds later Spiederman was outside, since Sadie's yell scared him, he sprinted down the stairs and outside.

"What's so important to wake me up a like 4:45 in the morning?" Spiederman asked.

"Yesterday, Jude was talking to me about living in New York. And she left today, she just left for good!" Sadie panicked. Spiederman froze.

"She left?!" Spiederman yelled.

"Yeah!" Sadie yelled.

Spiederman then thought of the voice message that he had left her last night.

--

Meanwhile ...

Jude walked through the airport. She went through the security check, and then turned her phone on. She had one voice message and decided to listen to it.

She was by the ticket thing (where you give them the ticket, and they ask you if you are positive that you want to board the plane, and blah blah blah. lol)

(the italics is the voice message)

Voice Message;

"Message Received; Yesterday 1:33 A.M." The operator person stated

_"Jude, I seriously needed to tell you some thing. I was thinking to myself on your birthday. And today I was planning on purposing" Spiederman said._

Jude's jaw dropped as she slowly closed her phone.

"Miss. Harrison, are you sure that you would like to board the plane to New York City?" The plane checker asked. Jude froze.

Should she go ... or should she stay?

* * *

**Oooh! Cliff Hanger! Hahahaha!!**

**lol. Well that chapter was not the best, but at least it mixed things up!**

**Review to find out what Jude decides!! **


	21. Chapter 19

**Jackie - lol, I didn't notice that I spelled it wrong! lol. Thanks for telling me. :)**

**Well I finally decided what I wanted to do! And here is a new chapter!! :)  
BTW: Thank you to the reviewers, a few inspired me, and now I have this whole chapter in my head, thanks guys!**

**BTW: Starting now, I'm putting the chapter, and title at the beginning of the chapter. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 26  
"Take A Bow"**

Spiederman, and Sadie rushed to the airport. Once they arrived they went to the boarding plane to New York.

Once they got there they approached the ticket holder.

"Hi, is Jude Harrison on this plane?" Spiederman asked, out of breath from sprinting in the airport.

"Yes, she is" She answered.

Spiederman and Sadie were about to run in.

"No, you can't go in there. The plane already took off.

Spiederman froze.

_"She's gone?"_Spiederman thought

"The plane boarded about 4 or 5 minutes ago. I'm sorry your late" The lady stated.

There was a silence

"... Whens the next flight to New York?" Spiederman asked.

"Tonight, at 5 P.M. Tickets may be out of sale. Go to the front desk and ask for the flight" Spiederman did what she said, and he went over to the front desk, while Sadie went to the car.

--

Sadie waited in the car, Spiederman finally walked up.

He sat in the passenger's seat, smiling

"What's with you? Aren't you sad about Jude?" Sadie asked. Spiederman held up a plane ticket.

"I'm going to find Jude, whether people like it or not" Spiederman answered

"What about Darcy?" Sadie asked concerned

"I do care about Darcy, but Jude is way more important then Darcy. And when we get back, I'm ... dumping her." Spiederman explained.

"You seriously care about her, don't you?" Sadie replied

"I have never cared for some one more then I care for her" Spiederman answered. Sadie began driving

--

They arrived at G-Major, and Spiederman walked over to Wally and Kyle who were sitting down.

The two were sitting on the couch, Spiederman stood before them

"I know you hate me right now. But listen to me, for once this week!" Spiederman stated, the two nodded, telling him to go on "Kyle, remember that one time that you turned in the wrong History paper? And the paper involved calling the teacher, a bitching whore?" Spiederman asked. Kyle nodded, and smiled at the memory "And that night I snuck in to the school, switched the names on me and your papers, so that it looked like your paper was actually mine. And then next day; I got suspended for 3 days since the paper that had my name on it called the teacher a bitching whore. And you ended up getting a C." Spiederman finished the story.

"Yeah ... that was pretty cool of you" Kyle stated, feeling bad for treating him so poorly.

"And Wally. Remember the time that you were parking your car, and you ran over your mom's cat. And I told your mom, that I did it? And your mom said that I couldn't hang out with you for two weeks and she told my mom the story, and I got grounded for a month and 2 weeks?" Spiederman responded

"Yeah ... that was kind of nice of you" Wally said, also feeling bad about the way they treated him.

"Just wanted you dudes to remember the times that I completely saved your asses. But, there was plenty other times." Spiederman replied "Hope your happy with each other, because you two, are jackasses. And I'm happy I'm done with you" Spiederman lied about the last part.

He began walking away

"Wait, Spied!" Wally called out. Spiederman stopped walking, and turned around

"We're sorry, k?" Kyle apologized. Spiederman smiled.

"Good, because, I missed you guys" Spiederman whispered the 'I Missed You Guys'

"What was that Spied?" Wally joked, holding his ear out

"I ... I'll just say it. I missed you guys" Spiederman said laughing

The three "man-hugged".

"I got to go talk to Darcy, see you dudes later." Spiederman stated

"Bye" The two replied

Spiederman walked off. Soon enough he found Darcy in studio A recording with Kwest.

Darcy was strumming her guitar, while singing

**_"Don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show  
You really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now, But it's over now  
Go on and take a bow"_**

Darcy sang.

"Hey Kwest, can I have like two minutes with Spied?" Darcy asked. Kwest nodded, and left the studio.

Random but!; Darcy is wearing dark blue flair jeans, black converse, and a long sleeved hot pink and white striped sweater that has a hood, that she doesn't have up. And her hair is curled

Spiederman walked in to the recording booth, and Darcy took her headphones off but still had her guitar.

"Hey Darc" Spiederman said quietly, as he put his hands in his jean pockets.

"Hey baby" Darcy replied, putting her guitar on the ground and kissing Spiederman, Spiederman softly pushed away

"Darcy, listen-" Spiederman was cut off

"Babe, don't .. please" Darcy replied, knowing what he was going to do. "I love you, Spied" Darcy put her hand, that was half covered with her sleeve, on his cheek. "I love you, so much, don't do this to me. Please" Darcy added, with tears in her eyes

"Darcy, listen okay? I was thinking about Jude, and I just can't get over her ... because I love her" Spiederman explained.

Darcy looked down at her feet, as she fought the tears back. She took her hand off of his cheek, and Spiederman grabbed her hands, and held them with his.

"I'm sorry, babe, but I'm in love with Jude, and I'm in love with you too, just not as much as Jude." Spiederman tried to explain.

Darcy sniffled, and Spiederman continued to hold her hands.

"And I know, that it hurts. Even though we haven't been dating long, I felt this connection the first day I met you. We have some thing, just not the same as what I have with Jude. And I understand why your mad at me. And I'm sorry." Spiederman added.

Darcy took her hands from his and wiped her tears away. She walked over to the corner, and put her back facing Spiederman

"Darcy, just talk to me. Please." Spiederman begged.

Darcy turned around, to reveal her crying. She walked over to Spiederman, while she yelled

"Spied! How could you trust Jude?! She cheated on you!" Darcy yelled. She was now facing Spiederman, and crying.

"Because there's this connection that is like electricity running through my veins, and when ever I see her I can't stop smiling!" Spiederman answered.

"Why can't you have that with me?" Darcy asked. Spiederman didn't answer, and Darcy just buried her head in his chest, and cried. Spiederman wrapped his arms around her while she cried.

--

Spiederman was at the airport, with only one suitcase. He walked over to where is flight was boarding, and handed the lady his ticket and boarded the plane.

--

He arrived in New York.

He got off the plane and got a taxi.

"Hey, uhm ... have you seen Jude Harrison any where?" Spiederman asked the taxi driver

"Nah, but there was this huge deal about her being at that hotel: Blue Whale" The driver answered

"Could you take me to the Blue Whale?" Spiederman asked

"Sure" The guy answered

In about five minutes Spiederman arrived at the Blue Whale.

He payed the driver, got his suitcase out of the trunk and walked in to the hotel. He walked to the front desk

"Hey, uhm, is Jude Harrison staying here?" Spied asked.

"I'm not allowed to let that information out. Would you like to make any reservations for staying here?" The lady answered. Spiederman rolled his eyes

"Do you have any empty rooms?" He asked, the lady looked on the computer

"Yes, Room 204, would you like to stay there?"

"Yeah, how much?" He asked

"One night, right?" The lady asked. Spiederman nodded. "900 dollars, and you have to be out by 10:30 A.M." The lady replied.

Spiederman handed her his credit card, and once he got it back, he took his suitcases up to his room.

Once he arrived he stook his key card in the slot and was soon walking in to his room. It was really nice

The bathroom was like the size of half his bedroom! It was all white, and had this biggest bathtub. There were two beds, that were huge! There was a pretty good T.V., mini fridge, walk in closet, and a balcony. The bedroom area was bigger then his bedroom.

He put his suitcase down and looked around. The mini fridge was filled with treats and after about five minutes, half those treats were gone.

--

Meanwhile ...

Jude walked out of the shower, and dryed her hair, she changed her close and put make up on.

She was in room: 206. She or Spiederman didn't know that they were only two doors down ...

Jude sat on the bed and called Spiederman's phone.

Spiederman's phone was off so she left a message.

"Hey Spied's voice mail. Well, uhm, I was just calling because I heard your voice message, and I'm sorry but I can't stay in Canada, it just doesn't fit me any more. I arrived in New York safely, and I love it here. I'm staying at a five star hotel, and it's beautiful. And if you ever want to visit, just text me, or what ever. Uhm, anyways, I was just calling to see how you were doing. And how every one else is doing. Well ... love 'ya, and good luck with Darcy. Bye!" Jude left her message on his voice mail, and slowly closed the phone

_"God, I wonder what he's doing ..."_ Jude thought.

Meanwhile ...

Spiederman took a shower, and then got dressed and turned the T.V. on.

He was watching MTV.

There was an interview from like two or more weeks ago on. It was Jude and him.

"Are you guys getting along good?" The person asked

"Me, and Spied?" Jude replied "Yeah, we're actually ready to make an announcement" Jude added, she looked at Spiederman with the biggest smile. Spiederman smiled back

"Me and Jude are dating, and we live together" Spiederman finished.

"Romance in the band, huh? For how long?" The lady asked.

"Uhm ... a couple days or weeks after Patsy's death. See; me and Spiederman were there for each other so damn much, that it just bought us closer, and we realized that we love each other." Jude answered

"We actually dated before. When every one thought Jude was dating Wally, she was actually dating me" Spiederman stated.

"Well I'm happy for you two. And there is the big news for MTV. Goodnight every one! And Bye!" The interview then ended.

Spiederman turned the T.V. off, and sighed

Will Spiederman Be Able To Find Jude?


	22. Chapter 20

**HELLO! :)  
Happily; I'm finally updating!  
Sadly; this story is coming to an end :( theres about four or so more chapters.  
BUT: if you want me to write a sequel, then you have to review and tell me! :)**

**BTW: this is a VERY short chapter. But the reason for that is because it is kind of like the changing chapter. Where EVERY THING changes :) Well maybe not every thing, but a lot of things! lol**

* * *

**Chapter 27  
"Canada Calling"**

The next day, Spiederman checked out of the hotel,

And was gone. He couldn't find Jude, and he finally gave up.

He bought a ticket back to Canada, and left New York.

--

... **ONE YEAR LATER** ...

Jude unboarded the plane to see Sadie waiting.

"Your finally back!" Sadie yelled in joy.

She ran up and hugged her sister.

Jude looked exactly the same. She still has her long blond wavy hair.

Sadie, Spiederman, Kwest, Darcy, Kyle, Wally, Darius, Jamie and Tommy all look exactly the same as they did before Jude left. (they all look like they did in season 3, Darcy looks like she did in Season 7 of Degrassi).

But now; Tommy, and Sadie are dating. Kwest is single.

But is Spiederman?

"You didn't tell any one that I was coming back, right?" Jude asked. She wanted to suprise every one.

"My lips have been completely sealed!" Sadie told her sister. "But Jude ... I think I should tell you some thing" Sadie said worried

"What?" Jude asked, scared of her sister's facial expression

"Spied, he's uhm ... getting married to Darcy in a week" Sadie explained. Jude froze.

--

Jude and Sadie arrived at G-Major.

"Ready to go in?" Sadie asked.

"Scared, but yes. I am" Jude answered

Sadie, and Jude got out of the car.

And walked up to the entrance. Jude slowly opened the door, and when she did she saw the exact same place. It didn't change one bit.

"JUDE?!" she heard a male voice call out. She looked to her right, to see Wally and Kyle.

"Wally, Kyle!" She yelled in happiness.

She ran over to the two, and hugged them both tightly.

Meanwhile ...

Spiederman and Darcy were walking out of a smoothie shop, a block away from G-Major.

They were both holding strawberry smoothies, and they were holding hands.

"I can't believe you and I will be Mrs, and Mr. Spiederman in a week" Darcy said happily

"Darcy Spiederman ... Sounds just about right" Spiederman said smiling. Darcy smiled, and kissed his cheek as they continued to walk.

They arrived at G-Major, and right when Spiederman saw Jude, he froze.

"Isn't that Jude Harrison?" Darcy asked, as they both looked at Jude, who was across the room

"Yeah ... I think it is" Spiederman said, shocked.

"Let's go say Hi." Darcy replied.

The two walked over, and Spiederman tapped on her shoulder.

"Spied!" Jude called out, before hugging Spiederman "Hey Darcy" Jude said with a smile, even though she wasn't happy to see Darcy "How are you two?" Jude asked.

"We're good. We're all excited about the wedding" Darcy answered with a smile.

"Yeah, we are. Are you staying here? Or are you just visiting?" Spiederman asked.

"I'm coming back to Canada. I missed it so much! And I'm happy to be back!" Jude answered.

"Well that's good" Spiederman lied.

"How 'bout you come to our wedding next week!" Darcy began "I mean, your Spied's best friend, and your my friend too. So it would be cool for you to come! You could look at Sadie's invitation, because we ran out of them. Sorry 'bout that. But yeah, you should definitely come!" Darcy explained. Jude smiled

"That'd be great!" Jude said with a smile.

Spiederman was completely frozen.


	23. Pretty Please Read!

**HELLO :)**

**Well; I am planning on deleting all the author's notes on here! lol. There's like 6! lol. But I'm not deleting this one because I am just posting this right now! lol. Please review if you want me to post another chapter.**

**Pretty please. :)**


	24. Please Read

**HELLO :)  
Well; I know I haven't updated in quite a while.**

**I'm just working on the new chapter. Trying to make it really good! :)**

**I was just wondering if you guys were still reading. lol. **

**even if you aren't; I'm still going to write and add chapters :)**


	25. Chapter 21

**HELLO :)  
Thank you soo much for reviewing. sms6595 you rock! :)**

**Well I'm finally updating, and I completely apologize for the wait!**

**Anyways; heres a new chapter, and I love it! So I hope you like it too! :)**

**Well; here we go! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 21  
"Do What You Want Because,  
I'm Not Who You Wanted"**

"Uhm, Jude? Can I speak to you, privately?" Spiederman asked.

Jude smiled, and nodded. Spiederman then pulled her in to one of the studios, and shut the door.

"What are you doing back?!" He yelled. Jude instantly became confused

"Why does it matter if I'm back?! Aren't you happy?" She replied, confused.

"Jude! It's a week before my wedding! Why couldn't you wait till after my wedding!" He stated. Jude rolled her eyes.

"Wow. Every thing is always about you, huh? You think that I'm back for you? Well your obviously the biggest idiot here. Because I'm not back for you! I'm back for myself. So stop all the self pity, and ego ... because no ones buying it" Jude stormed out.

Leaving Spiederman there, frustrated and worried.

--

Jude then walked over to Tommy.

"Mr. Quincy, haven't seen or heard from you yet." Jude said smiling.

Tommy smiled.

"Ah, Miss. Harrison. I've missed you" He replied, before hugging her.

After they hugged

"How's Sadie?" Jude asked "Heard you two were pretty close." She added. Tommy smiled

"I love her." He said, blushing.

Jude smiled, honestly happy for the two.

--

Meanwhile,

Spiederman was sitting on the lobby couch, with Darcy on his lap, they were looking at apartments in the newspaper.

"Ooh; one bedroom, two bathroom, and a balcony." Darcy said, reading a description.

"Sounds like the Spiederman way." Spied joked.

"Nah, sounds like the dork way" Darcy joked back, flicking his forehead.

"Oh no you didn't!" He said laughing, as he begin tickling her.

"Oh my God, those two are adorable" Sadie said to Jamie.

"Uhm, sure, but Jude loves Spiederman! If Spiederman is engaged to Darcy, and Jude loves Spiederman, then that's going to make a huge drama fight!" Jamie said. "I can't believe I just said that .." Jamie added

Sadie laughed

"Don't worry. No one but me heard you say that" She joked.

Jude walked up to the two.

"Ew, Spiederman and Darcy just aren't right for each other" She said, looking at them kissing.

"Jealousy? That always was your trademark" Sadie replied

"Shut up. I don't like Spiederman, I just feel bad for Darcy. I mean; Spiederman's ego is bigger then my platinum album!" Jude stated.

"Yeah. And your lies ... are bigger then my make up case." Sadie joked.

Jude sighed.

"It's like .. when I saw them walk up to me, together .. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't even talk. I felt my hands shaking, and my heart bursting in to tears. I could hardly look at them. And now; I'm attending they're wedding!? Does any one else think that's insane!?" Jude replied. Sadie nodded, and told Jamie to leave, which he did.

"Jude. Spiederman doesn't know what he wants. He wanted to be a rapper for three months while you were gone. And Darcy had to talk him out of being a garbage man. He's probably the weirdest guy I know. But! He won't marry Darcy if he has feelings for you. Twenty bucks says that he ditches her a day before the wedding." Sadie explained.

Jude smiled.

"A part of me, I swear .. A part of me wishes I never left. A part of me wishes that I stayed in his arms, and married him. I wish that I never let him be with Darcy. Darcy is shit. and if he marries her, he better prepare himself for a long life full of divorce and custody battles." Jude replied. "But also ... a part of me wishes that I stayed there. And I never came back. Because now that I'm back- I'm stuck with Spiederman denying me, and marrying some one else. And it's all my fault. I am the reason why he's going to ruin his life in a week." Jude added

"Jude, you can't blame yourself. Spiederman just .. when you left, he fell apart. It was awful." Sadie began. "He didn't leave his house for a week. And then he needed comfort, and guess who gave it to him- Darcy. Darcy slowly began making him fall for her once again. And now .. a year later, they're getting married." Sadie replied.

"Darcy either wants him for fame ... or money. I want Spiederman for Spiederman." Jude stated

"Then you got to grab him, before Darcy does. Because if you don't make him realize that he loves you, then he'll marry Darcy ... Jude, your the only one he'll listen to ... so go for it." Sadie responded.

Jude smiled, and nodded.

--

That night,

Jude walked over to 620, aka the rehearsal space.

She walked up to the apartment, and opened the door. She saw Spiederman by himself on the couch.

"Hey" He greeted her. Jude closed the door, and walked in

"What are you doing here, by yourself?" She asked

"Just need to clear my head." He answered.

Jude stood in front of the couch, while Spiederman layed on it.

"Why were you such a jerk earlier?" Jude asked madly.

Spiederman stood up, and stood right in front of Jude.

"What did you expect me to do?! Open my arms and hug you?!" He answered

"No but I expected a smile! Or some thing!" Jude replied

"When you left, I ran after you. I went to New York. And I couldn't find you!" Spiederman told her

--

After five minutes of constant yelling ..

"I hate you!" Jude yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Yeah, well I love you too" Spiederman replied, right before grabbing her, and kissing her passionately.

--

One thing led to another, and I'm guessing that you know what happened.


	26. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22  
"Your Voice Was The Soundtrack  
Of My Summer"**

The next day,

Spiederman woke up, to see no one laying next to him.

He was in shock. He remembered last night, and felt terrible. He knew that it was going to hurt Darcy so much.

So why was he so happy about it?

He put his boxers, and jeans on, but left his shirt off.

He grabbed an acoustic guitar, and began writing a song.

--

Spiederman spent the whole entire day at G-Major.

He then called Jude's cellphone

"Hey Spied" Jude said, flirting.

"Uhm ... did you tell any one?" He asked.

"No. Why?" Jude answered

"Just wondering. And; do you mind not telling any one. I mean .. I love Darcy, and I don't want to screw this all up" Spiederman explained. Jude froze.

She thought that Spiederman might still love her. But the words that were coming out of his mouth, were practically killing her. She decided that she needed to just agree

"I won't ... I promise" She said sadly.

Spiederman smiled, and the two hung up.

--

That night, Spiederman had a small concert.

Spiederman, recently, became a huge solo artist. Every one was practically obsessed with him.

He became famous about three months ago, and now every one listens to his music.

Jude, Darcy, Sadie, Kwest, Tommy, Wally, Kyle, and Jamie were backstage watching.

"Well; for my last song. It's a new one, actually. And I decided to call it 'Thunder'." Spiederman said in to the microphone, every one cheered. "It's about an old girlfriend, that I was really in love with. She left a year ago, and now shes back. So; Jude, this ones for you" He added. Every one screamed and cheered.

Darcy rolled her eyes, and became jealous.

Jude smiled, and got butterflies in her stomach.

**_"Today is a winding road  
that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa. Today in the blink of an eye  
I'm holding on to some thing  
And I do not know why  
I tried_**

**_I tried to read between the lines  
I tried to look in your eyes  
I want a simple explanation  
For what I'm feeling inside  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out_**

**_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder_**

**_Today is a winding road  
Tell me where to start  
and tell me something I don't know  
Whoa. Today I'm on my own  
I can't move a muscle  
and I can't pick up the phone  
I don't know_**

**_And now I'm itching for the tall grass  
And longing for the breeze  
I need to step outside  
Just to see if I can breathe  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe theres a way out_**

**_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain_**

**_Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope  
I'm wrapped up in vines  
I think we'll make it out  
But you just gotta give me time  
Strike me down with lightning  
Let me feel you in my veins  
I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain_**

**_Today is a winding road  
that's taking me to places  
that I didn't want to go  
Whoa_**

**_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder and I said_**

**_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
Oh baby bring on the pain_****_  
And listen to the thunder"_**

Spiederman sang, accompanied by his acoustic guitar.

The crowd went wild, and Jude's smile stayed on her face. She could hardly move, and she felt more special then any one in the crowd, or backstage. Darcy was probably the most jealous person in the entire place.

Every one else (Sadie, Kwest, Tommy, Wally, Kyle, and Jamie) were all smiling.

* * *

**What will happen next?  
Will Darcy's jealousy get a hold of her?  
Will Juderman happen?**

**YOU'LL HAVE TO REVIEW! :) lol**


	27. Chapter 23

**HELLO!! :)  
lol, well here's a new chapter,  
It's not the longest, sorry 'bout that! :)**

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 23  
"It's Over"**

After the song, Spiederman and Darcy went out to dinner

They were sitting at they're table.

"Spied, seriously tell me the truth when I say this. Why did you write a song for Jude? I'm not mad. I'm scared, and confused. I want to marry you. But do you want to marry me?" Darcy asked.

Spiederman froze.

"Baby. You are the number one girl in my heart. And no matter what I want to marry you. That song was from a long time ago." Spiederman lied about the 'That Song Was From A Long Time Ago' part.

Darcy nodded, Spiederman put her hands on the table, and grabbed on to them, and smiled.

"I love you." He told her.

Darcy smiled.

"Really?" She asked.

"If I am lying, then let one of the waiters trip and hit me in the face." Spiederman answered

Darcy laughed, and kissed his cheek.

--

After eating Spiederman headed to 620,

he knew that Jude was going to be there.

Once he walked in, he saw Jude sitting on the couch with her acoustic guitar.

"Spiederman." Jude said, smiling instantly, and blushing.

"Jude, we need to talk." Spiederman said very seriously.

He walked over and sat down next to her.

She put the guitar on the guitar stand, and sat facing him, scared of what he was going to say.

"Jude. About last night. Here, when we ..." He paused, and Jude nodded. "You need to pretend like it .. never happend" There was a silence.

And Jude's smile completely fell off of her face, and her face became a frown.

She felt the tears escaping from her eyes, and her cheeks turn red.

Spiederman was sitting there, feeling bad for hurting Jude like that.

"How could you say that?!" Jude yelled

"Jude! I was in love with you, but then you left me, and broke my heart. I'm in love with Darcy now. And you'll have to except that" Spiederman explained. "I seriously was going to put a diamond ring on your finger, and ask you to make a commitment with me. But you cheated on me, and then left for an entire year." He added

"... I can't even look at you right now. Sure, I've done bad things to you in the passed, but you never saw me sleeping with you, and then saying it never happened!" Jude yelled.

"Jude! Just listen to me okay?" Spiederman begin "What happened ... No one can know-" Spiederman added, Jude started crying harder, "You and I had our chance, and it didn't work. I belong with Darcy. So just ... Just stop talking to me, stop following me around, and stop flirting with me." He added.

Jude was completely frozen, as her jaw dropped, she stood up, and completely storm out.

Spiederman sat there, feeling terrible.


	28. Chapter 24

**HELLO!! :)  
lol, well here's a new chapter,  
It's not the longest, sorry 'bout that! :)**

**BTW: I lied about some thing! lol. The story still has like 4 or more chapters. So It'll end around chapter 30 - 28 :)**

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 24  
"If We Walk Away Now,  
There's No Turning Around"**

The next day Jude was at G-Major.

She was in the studio with Tommy.

She was sitting with Tommy, and her and Tommy were working on a new song. They already recorded the piano. So now all they had to do was record the vocals.

Spiederman walked in.

And Jude instantly stood up.

"I'm ready" Jude told Tommy.

Tommy knew there was some thing wrong with the way Jude reacted when Spiederman walked in, and he was very curious.

Spiederman rolled his eyes and walked out.

"Jude? What was that about?" Tommy asked.

"What was what about?" Jude replied, trying to act innocent.

"Right when Spied came in, you freaked" Tommy added.

"Okay, maybe I ... still love him." Jude admitted.

"Jude! He's engaged!" Tommy replied,

"I know, but there these butterflies that are attached to my stomach, and when ever he walks in the room they go wild." Jude also admitted. Tommy thought for a minute.

"There you go!" Tommy began, smiling.

"What?" Jude replied

"Channel those feelings in to the song!" Tommy stated.

Jude smiled, and nodded.

--

That night,

It was Jude, and SME's first concert together since Jude came back,

They performed all they're songs, but Jude had an extra she would like to perform.

"Well every one, here's a new song. I just wrote it today, and recorded it. Uhm, it's about not getting over some one. Some one special to you. So here we go" Jude announced, every one cheered.

She began playing the piano, and singing.

**_"If we walk away now  
There's no turning around  
Gotta say what I mean  
While you're here with me  
I'm not sure I'll find words  
To cover the hurt  
That I see in your eyes  
But I gotta try_**

**_I know rocks turn to sand  
And hearts can change hands  
And you're not to blame  
When the sky fills with rain  
But if we stay or walk away  
There's one thing that's true  
I still love you  
I still love you_**

**_Can you search down inside  
Let go of your pride?  
If I forget trying to win  
And just let you in  
I didn't travel this far  
To watch it all fall apart  
So give me your hand  
And take a chance_**

**_I know rocks turn to sand  
And hearts can change hands  
And you're not to blame  
When the sky fills with rain  
But if we stay or walk away  
There's one thing that's true  
I still love you  
I still love you_**

**_Riding with me as close as before  
Whatever happens, I won't ask for more  
Here in my heart from now 'til the end  
Flame out or fly, we have to try again_**

**_I still_**

**_I know rocks turn to sand  
And hearts can change hands  
And you're not to blame  
When the sky fills with rain  
But if we stay or walk away  
There's one thing that's true  
I still love you  
I still love you_**

**_There's one thing that's true  
I still love you  
I still love you"_**

Jude sang.

She then looked back at Spiederman and mouthed 'I Love You'.

Darcy saw her mouth it, and so did every one else backstage (Jamie, Sadie, Tommy)

Spiederman was frozen, Darcy was pissed, and jealous.

The look on Spiederman and Darcy's faces were completely suprising. Every one expected Spiederman to smile, but he was pissed. And Darcy was even madder.

Darcy then turned to Spiederman.

She took her ring off, and put it in his hand.

"You suck" She said right before storming off.

Spiederman looked at Jude, and Jude looked back at him,

Spiederman's face expression kind of scared Jude, it looked like he was never going to talk to her again.

Spiederman stormed off, and Jude ran after him.

"Spied!" She yelled, signaling him to stop walking.

"Jude! What the hell was that?!" He yelled, as he stopped walking and faced her.

"Tommy told me to channel all my anger and feelings in to a song! And my feelings are for you!" Jude answered

"JUDE!" Spiederman yelled. "I don't love you, I never will love you!! We're over! So stop writing stupid love songs, and then performing them in front of Darcy just to get her and I pissed!" Spiederman yelled. "After you mouth 'I love you', she took her ring off, put it in my hand and told me I sucked. So thanks to you, her and I might be over. Stay away from me." He demanded.

Bringing tears to Jude's eyes.

He stormed off.

But before he completely walked out, Jude yelled

"Spied! Just hear me out" She begged.

He turned around, and stayed where he was.'

"If we turn away now, we can't turn around, Okay? your saying 'I Do' in less then a week. Just think okay? Think. Do you really think Darcy and you are a better match then you and I? Honestly think." Jude asked.

Spiederman froze.

"Yeah ... Darcy and I are a better match." He then walked pff.

Leaving tears on Jude's cheeks.

--

Spiederman arrived home,

"Darc" He called out.

No one replied,

He walked to the bedroom, and when he walked in Darcy was packing and crying. She was stuffing her clothes in the suit case as fast as possible.

"Babe, babe. Listen; I just got done talking to Jude. I told her to leave me alone, and that I loved you, and not her!" Spiederman told her.

Darcy didn't listen, and continued to run back and forth, grabbing clothes and stuff and putting them in to the suitcase.

Spiederman grabbed her arm, causing her to stop walking. He put his hand on the side of her cheek.

"Babe, I love you. More then any one or any thing. Your- ... Your my one and only." Spiederman told her.

Darcy smiled, and Spiederman wiped one of her tears away with his thumb.

"Really mean that?" She asked.

Spiederman nodded with a smile.

Darcy smiled, and kissed him passionately.

"How 'bout you unpack, and I get a movie set up for us? Sound good?" Spiederman replied

"If you make popcorn, then you got a deal." Darcy told him.

Spiederman smiled, and kissed her forehead.

He then put the engagement ring back on her forehead, and they softly kissed.

He then walked to the kitchen.

Once he left, Darcy looked down, and smiled.

She really loved Spiederman.


	29. Should I?

**HELLO!! :)  
Well! Thanks to Punette101, I have decided that ...  
I might do a sequel! :)  
I only will if I get two or more reviews saying I should and that they would read it!**

**If I decide to do a sequel then next chapter or the chapter after that will be the finale,  
and then I'll start up the sequel!**

**Well tell me what you think!**

**-AlexzFan66**


	30. Yay!

**HELLO!! :)  
again! lol.  
****well I am definelty doing a sequel! and you guys rock!!  
I think I'm going to do one more chapter, then the finale, so more like two chapters!  
****And then I'll get started on the sequel!  
Yay! lol.**

**And I just wanted to let every one know;  
that I really appreciate the readers, and reviewers.  
**


	31. Chapter 25

**HELLO!! :)  
I just wanted to say thank you!  
I love reading your reviews, and again, thank you! :)**

**ENJOY!!  
And BTW: there will DEFINATELY be a sequel! :)  
After I post the finale, I'll post the last authors note, and in the author's note, I'll have the name of the sequel! :)**

**This is the last chapter, before the finale!!  
So theres still another chapter!  
ENJOY!!**

* * *

**Chapter 25  
"I Still Love You"**

A week passed quickly,

Jude and Spiederman hadn't talked since.

Spiederman and Darcy are still together, and closer then ever.

It was a day before the wedding, and G-Major was crazy!

The weddings at G-Major, and every one is running around arranging every thing.

Spiederman, and Darcy walked in to G-Major,

and immediately Portia ran up to them

"White or red roses?" She quickly asked

"For what?" Spiederman replied

"The table centers! Now pick!" She demanded

"White" Darcy replied

"Red" Spiederman said at the same time

"Both!" Darcy added. "Deal?" She asked Spiederman

Spiederman smiled and shook her hand

"What ever you want babe" He replied

Portia walked away, and Spiederman kissed Darcy's forehead

"Did you talk to your dad?" Darcy asked. Spiederman nodded

"He decided to come. He said that he was sorry for the past. And that he's happy I found some one. Well, the right one." Spiederman stated. Darcy smiled, and so did Spiederman.

They put they're foreheads together. And Darcy put her arms around his neck.

"So, tonight, last dinner with my parents before we get married. Is your mom coming?" Darcy asked.

They planned a "Last Dinner Before Getting Married" dinner. Spiederman had no intentions on inviting his father. So, instead he called up his mom. Both Darcy's parents are coming.

"Yes. She said she would love to meet you again, since she only met you once, and that was at the Christmas party." Spiederman answered. Darcy smiled, and the kissed.

"Oh great." Darcy began, once they stopped kissing some one caught her eye

"What?" Spiederman asked.

"She's here" Darcy answered

Spiederman looked over to see Jude walking around.

"Lemme' just go see why the hell she's here. K? Just go talk to Darius about arrangements and stuff." Spiederman responded. He was mad that he saw Jude. And knew that the only reason she was there was because she was mad about Spiederman getting married.

"K" Darius replied, sad.

She walked off, and then Spiederman walked over to Jude, and grabbed her arm, so she would turn around.

"What are you doing here!?" Spiederman yelled at her.

"Just seeing how every things going! Tomorrow's the big day, huh?" Jude responded.

Spiederman rolled his eyes, and pulled Jude to the G-Major alley.

"Lemme' guess! You didn't tell Darcy 'bout that one night where you and I went a bit too far?" Jude said right when Spiederman closed the door. Spiederman rolled his eyes

"Jude! I told you that, that never happened!!" Spiederman yelled at her.

"Spiederman! How do I forget some thing that big?!" Jude replied.

"All you do, is forget about me!" Spiederman stated.

"Tell me the truth! Okay! Tell me the truth to this question; do you love me?!" Jude asked him.

"Jude-" He began before Jude interrupted

"Spied ... The truth" She said, calmly.

The two stared at each other, and Spiederman then looked away

"Jude, it's complicated. Okay? Sure, you'll always be in my heart. But Darcy ... I mean, Darcy is the best thing that has ever happened to me. And I'm not ready, and I'll never be ready to give her up. Once you left, she became my best friend. And I instantly fell for her. Maybe if you hadn't left you and I would be the ones getting married. I'm in love with some one else .. And I'm sorry. I was in love with you, but you left, and broke my heart. And now I like Darcy." Spiederman explained.

"Keyword in that sentence; Like. So you don't love Darcy! You like her." Jude said, proving a point.

"Jude. I meant that I love her." Spiederman responded.

Jude looked down, and just took a deep breath, as her face turned a bright red.

She slowly looked back up at Spiederman

"I don't think I can find words to cover the hurt." Jude said softly.

Spiederman felt terrible.

"Because I still love you." Jude added, as the tears came stronger, and you could hear them in her voice.

She fought them back.

Spiederman had no idea on how to reply.

"Just forget it-" Jude replied.

She walked towards the door, and Spiederman grabbed her arm,

Jude lifted her arm, and pushed his arm off of hers. She then stormed back in to G-Major

Spiederman looked down at his feet.

Feeling terrible.

--

That night,

Spiederman and Darcy arrived at dinner at a fancy restaurant.

They're parents were already there, and the two went to they're seats.

Darcy's parents, and Spiederman's mom stood up.

"Hello Vincent." Darcy's dad greeted Spiederman.

The two shook hands, and every one greeted each other.

Dinner went pretty smoothly.

No fights, or arguments.


	32. Chapter 26 The Finale

**HELLO! :)  
Well here is the "Season" finale! lol.  
There will be a sequal, happily! :)**

**Thanks to all the reviewers. You guys truly rock! :)**

**ENJOY!! and please review! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 26, The Finale  
"I'll Hide All The Bruises, I'll Hide  
All The Damage That's Done"**

Spiederman flickered his eyes opened.

He turned his head to the alarm clock, to reveal it was 7:00 A.M.

He slowly sat up, and looked around the room.

A voice caught his attention.

"Hey baby" Darcy said as she stood by the door, she was wearing a pair of Spiederman's boxers, and one of her tanks.

Spiederman smiled, and motioned for her to come over to him.

Darcy walked up and sat on top of his lap.

"I love you. Darc, I can't wait to say; I do." Spiederman told her. She blushed.

"Your one of a kind, Vincent." She replied, mocking his first name.

Spiederman smiled

"Yeah, I am, Miss. Darcy Kurt Edwards!" Spiederman joked, because Darcy hated her middle name since it was a boy name.

"Oh no you didn't!" She said smiling, she then softly smacked his face.

"Better start running!" He told her.

Darcy then took off running, as she laughed, and Spiederman went after her, also laughing.

--

Jude woke up to her ringing alarm clock.

She sat up, to see Sadie walking passed the door.

"Sadie?" Jude called back, Sadie then walked in to her room.

"Yeah." She answered.

"Why'd you set my alarm for 7:30 in the morning?" Jude asked, mad that she was forced to get up so early.

"Hello? Your best friend is getting married today!" Sadie reminded her.

"Try my ex-best friend, aka my enemy" Jude corrected her sister.

Sadie walked over, and sat on Jude's bed, next to Jude.

"What happened this time?" Sadie asked. Jude sighed.

"I finally worked up the guts to tell him that I loved him. But then .. He didn't say it back." Jude tried to explain.

"Jude, he's in love with some one else. You can't expect him to feel the same way back." Sadie told her sister. "Jude. Remember when Tommy always hurt you? When he would leave you, and make you feel like shit?! Well, you did the exact same thing to Spied, but you did it worse. Because now your confusing him by telling him you love him, a day before he gets married." Sadie added.

"I know, Sadie!" Jude got off the bed, and stood up, grabbing her converse and putting them on, once she was done she continued "I know, That I happen to the the worst person ever!? I continue to hurt people, for fun?!" Jude sarcastically stated. "What ever, I'm out of here." Jude added,

She stormed out.

--

10 Minutes later ...

Jude sat on the G-Major roof with her guitar and a notebook.

It was like no music was able to come out. She had continued to try and create an amazing song, but nothing worked.

Finally she was interrupted by the door opening

she turned around to reveal Vincent Spiederman.

"Uhm, I'll just leave." Spiederman stated, he turned around,

Ready to leave.

"No. Don't." Jude replied.

Spiederman turned back around, and walked up to her.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for your big day?" Jude asked. Spiederman shrugged

"I was, but it's crazy in there. Darcy's ordering every one around, and every thing's a mess." Spiederman explained.

"Oh. Seems fun" Jude said sarcastically. "Are you ready to make a life long commitment?" Jude then asked.

Spiederman froze. He didn't want Jude to know that he was unsure. If she knew, then she would know she was right about Spiederman and Darcy. Spiederman shrugged.

"Yeah. I really am. Darcy is every thing I want, and every thing I need. And with out her .. I have no one, and my lifes empty." He lied.

The truth was that with out Darcy he would have Jude. He felt like his heart was going to burst_._

He could hardly look at Jude, because if he did, he would have the need to kiss her.

"You coming to the wedding?" He then asked.

"Yep. Darcy set up for me, Sadie, Jamie, Karma and Tommy to sit in one of the front row seats." Jude answered.

_"Front row?!" _Spiederman thought. _"That means I'll be able to see her at the corner of my eye the entire time ... dammit" _He thought.

"Oh. Cool." He simply answered.

A silence took over the two.

"I should get back there, get my tux on and every thing, only one hour and a half till the wedding starts. I'll see you there, Jude ... dude" He replied, Jude smiled at the dude part.

Spiederman walked back inside leaving Jude by herself.

--

Spiederman walked back to the lobby, and Darcy ran up to him.

"I'm going to get my hair done right now, and then I'm getting dressed! So I need you to get the flowers from the shop!" Darcy demanded.

"Why can't you?" He asked.

"First of all my nails just got painted, and second of all; I'm running late!" She yelled.

She stormed outside, so that her friend, Karma could take her to the hair place.

Spiederman rolled his eyes and was out the door.

--

Five minutes before the wedding started.

Spiederman sat in his dressing room.

He had his tux on, and every thing was ready.

He was sitting on the chair, looking at himself in the mirror.

_"Am I even ready for this? I mean, I am crushing on two different girls. Jude and Darcy. But this isn't like some high school thing! I have five minutes before I get married and I'm not even sure if I love this person. Darcy and I did grow very close, but once Jude came back, all my old feelings rushed back, and my heart completely fell apart. One side of it was begging for Darcy, and the other was begging for Jude. And now I'm wearing a tux, getting ready to say 'I Do'." _Spiederman thought _"This entire day has been way to out of control. Scratch that! Actually this entire week has been out of control! Jude and I argued more then five hundred times, and Darcy has been getting jealous every minute! Maybe I should tell Darcy that I'm not ready .. No! I can't do that! I mean, Darcy will know that I'm in love with Jude, and I'll end up losing her!! But maybe some where deep inside of me .. I want to lose her ... Maybe I am waiting for some other guy to come sweep her off her feet, and leave me. So that I could go after my real love. Jude Harrison. Sure, I sound crazy, maybe even mean. But it's the truth. I don't want to be married this inst__ant. I want to take a step back, and really think. Think about my feelings. Think about every thing."_Spiederman thought.

--

Meanwhile ..

Darcy was also looking at herself in the mirror.

She took a deep breath, and sat down.

She kept thinking about how Spiederman had been acting.

Darcy was jealous of Jude, and every one knew that.

But could you really blame her? I mean, the love of her life was after another girl!

_"Maybe I'm over-reacting!" _She thought _"Maybe Spiederman and Jude are just friends! Yeah! I'm just over reacting ... Who am I kidding?! The way Spiederman looks at her, the way he talks about her. Every thing. Just forget it! I mean, he wouldn't be here if he didn't love me! I don't care any more. I know that tonight me and Spiederman will be on our way to Hawaii and every thing will be perfect!"_ She thought

--

Jude, and Sadie sat down in the front row seats.

Jude was next to Jamie, and next to Jamie was Tommy, then Karma

And Sadie was on the aisle seat.

_"Okay, calm down Jude! This should be happening! I mean, Spiederman loves her! I can't ruin that for him. I need to back off!" _Jude thought _"Spiederman, ... Oh God, I'm going to cry when he's says 'I Do'. I mean, he's my best friend, and if you ask me, he's my soul mate. I love him so much, and letting him go isn't easy, and I know it'll hurt. It'll hurt so damn much. I remember in kindergarten when Spiederman and I used to play pranks on each other, Jeez, those were the days. Those were the days when the only arguments you ever got in were about animal crackers! But now the only fights I get in are about love .." _Jude thought

--

The wedding was just about over. The only thing left was the I Do's.

"I do" Darcy said happily.

_"The priest was talking. And I knew it was just about my turn to say I do. How can I do it?! I see Jude at the corner of my eyes. She is just about crying, and I'm just about to run over to her and kiss her. Stop it Spiederman!! You love Darcy! The priest stopped talking, so I could tell that was my cue to talk." _Spiederman thought.

Spiederman looked at Jude at the corner of his eye, and then back at Darcy.

"I-" Spiederman began

* * *

**Cliffhanger!!  
hahaha!!**

**You'll have to read the sequel to find out what Spiederman chooses!! :)**

**The authors note should be up soon, so that you can find out the name of the sequel! :)**

**I'm evil! lol**


	33. The Sequel Name!

HELLO!! :)  
Well!  
I finally thought of a name for the sequel, and the first chapter of it sucks, sorry bout that! :)

The name of it is "The Pieces Don't Fit Anymore" You can find it on my profile in the stories list!, or when you search Juderman on the search bar under the category Instant Star! :) lol.

And again; thank you to all the reviewers and readers. PLEASE! go read the sequel! :)

-AlexzFan66-


End file.
